


The Bosses and their Littles

by DaniShine178



Category: 15& (Band), Day6 (Band), ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Bang Chan and Jimin are called Chris and Jamie, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Caregiver Chuu, Caregiver Hyuna, Caregiver Jae, Caregiver Jamie, Caregiver Jeonghan, Caregiver Joshua, Caregiver Lia, Caregiver Sooyoung, Caregiver Yeji, Caregiver Younghyun, Chapter One explains the universe, Diapers, Gen, Hyunjin & Yeji aren't siblings, Jiwoo is called Chuu, Little Bang Chan, Little Hyojong, Little Kevin - Freeform, Little Olivia, Little Seungmin, Little Space, Little Wonwoo, Mafia AU, Mentions of violence at the moment, Might escalate at some point, Non-Idol AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, Or women in my case, Pacifiers, Plushies, Scenting, Set in America, Things have escalated!, Violence is coming!, alternate universe - littles are known, babyspace, caregiver felix, caregiver woojin, little changbin, little hyunjin, little jisung, littlespace, no beta we die like men!, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniShine178/pseuds/DaniShine178
Summary: Les Gens de Justice, a name that strikes fear into the hearts of criminals and abusive people alike. Headed by several Caregivers, the primary goal is to bring justice for those who the police cannot help. Regardless of what they have to do, they will bring justice to those who’ve been hurt. So, when Jisung and Changbin see a hit committed by one of their men, they have no idea just what they’ve gotten themselves into. What they did not expect was to become the head’s Littles.





	1. AU Information

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other story, then you can skip this chapter. If not, then I would highly recommend reading this information to better understand the universe.

In this universe, people fall into one of three categories. Caregivers, Neutrals, and Littles. Everyone will present as one of these three categories, and each category has a distinct scent. While not like a/b/o dynamics, these scents do play a purpose. A Caregiver's scent can be used to soothe a distressed Little, or even a distressed Neutral. Littles use their scents to get attention from a Caregiver, typically when they're upset. Neutrals can use their scents for either distress or soothing, but they primarily exist to let other Neutrals know that they are there. The three categories typically have the following characteristics.

Neutrals- Neutrals are what we would consider normal people. They do not require to take care of someone or be taken care of. Unlike Caregivers and Littles, who can present too early or too late, Neutrals have generally presented on time at sixteen. However, there have been a few cases where a Neutral has presented later than sixteen. Neutral scents often include things like pinewood, paprika, and various other spices or neutral cologne-type scents.

Caregivers- Caregivers want to take care of people. Whether that be a Little, a child, or even a Neutral, Caregivers have a drive to take care of people. If a Caregiver has claimed a Little and the Little is out of their headspace for a while (typically two weeks, but it can vary), then the Caregiver will begin to get irritable until they can take care of someone. Caregivers will often present on time, but they are the most likely to present early. This is often because the Caregiver will be near a distressed Little, and their hormones will kick into gear to comfort the Little. Caregiver scents often include things like lavender, mint, rose, and various other flower or "soothing" scents.

Littles- Littles are the exact opposite of Caregivers. They want to be taken care of; and depending on their headspace age, they may need to be taken care of. Littles have headspace ages, which determine how young they act and the level of attention they might need from a Caregiver. The headspace ages are ranges (Infant to 2, 3-5, etc.), but some Littles will fall into one specific age. Not only this, but some Littles might lose control of bodily functions while in their headspace. Some Littles are in their headspace 24/7, some are in it a few times a week, and others only require slipping once a month or so. However, if a Little purposefully suppresses their headspace, then that can negatively affect the Little's physical and mental health. Littles, similar to Caregivers, often present at sixteen, but are more susceptible to presenting either earlier or later. This can be due to a variety of reasons. Little scents often include very sweet things such as chocolate, strawberry shortcake, apple pie, etc.

A Little is claimed by a Caregiver when either the Caregiver or Little nips at the scent gland on the other, combining their two scents together. This will let other Caregivers and Littles know that the two have been claimed. It is possible for a Little or a Caregiver to be claimed by more than one person, and it's also very possible for a Little to be claimed by a Neutral. However, this doesn't happen too often.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jisung and Changbin stay out late, they come across something they probably shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fun fact, this story used to be an actual story I was writing before I lost inspiration on it, and now it's becoming a fanfic. Is it the best thing I've written? Not really. Will I have fun writing this? Most certainly. While I am a Caregiver, I haven't interacted with any Littles, so feel free to leave critiques about the Littles in the comments. Constructive criticism is helpful.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Mentions of harassment, strong language, the f-slur, and violence

Jisung let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back against the park bench. He could feel himself slipping, but he couldn’t. He had his pacifier held tightly in his hands before shoving it into his backpack. Jisung was a Little. He had presented as such back in highschool and had never seen a reason to hide it from others. However, for some reason, the jerks at his college decided that was a viable reason to constantly harass him. “Stupid baby,” Jisung grumbled.

“Don’t say that,” Changbin interjected. Changbin was also a Little, having also presented during highschool. However, he had kept it hidden due to his grandfather. “You call me a stupid baby when you call yourself that…Besides, you’re gonna be graduating with me in December. A stupid baby can’t do that.”

Jisung growled, wiping at his eyes furiously. “That’s too far. I’m tired of being big and meanies treating us like dirt at school. You don’t even have Little stuff cause of your meanie grandpa!” Jisung felt tears stream down his face. “I’m just so tired of it all.” Changbin sniffled, alerting Jisung to his friend’s tears. “Changbinnie, don’t cry. Don’t cry.”

“Hyungie,” Changbin whimpered. Jisung wiped away Changbin’s tears and brought him into a hug. After what felt like a minute, Changbin pulled back. He rubbed at his eyes. “I’m good.” Jisung nodded. His eyes then flickered over across the street. This one involuntary action changed his and Changbin’s lives for good, even if they didn't know it.

Jisung saw two figures drop down from the rooftop of building into the alleyway between two buildings. Jisung stood up, grabbing his bag. “Sungie, what’re you doing?” Changbin questioned.

“I…I think I see something,” Jisung muttered, walking away.

Changbin whined before grabbing his own bag and running after Jisung. “Sungie, wait up!”

The two crossed the street and slowly made their way over to the alleyway. Once they were close enough, they heard an older man grumble, “What the hell?! Who are you two?!”

“Porter Smith, fifty-five, and an all-around jerk,” a young woman crooned. “In an attempt to pay off your gambling debts, you kidnap Littles and hold them for ransom. You always return them if the police are too close to figuring out it’s you, but you got careless last time.”

“You led to a poor young woman losing her Little,” a young man hissed. Jisung felt his heart break at hearing about the Caregiver. “Not only that, but every Little you’ve kidnapped is always returned bloodied and bruised.”

“How the fuck do you two know so much?” Porter questioned.

“Tell me, have you heard of Les Gens de Justice?” The young man inquired. Jisung and Changbin’s eyes widened. Everyone, not only in the city, but in the country had heard of Les Gens de Justice. They were a group of people who helped people that the police could not. Blackmail, hacking, ruining lives, and even murder, they did anything to make sure bad people received the punishment they deserved.

Porter scoffed. “A faggot and little bitch like you two work for them?” A moment later, Porter let out a muffled scream. Against their better judgement, the two Littles crept forward and peeked around the corner. An old man, who they guessed was Porter, had a rag shoved in his mouth. What caught the Littles’ attention, though, was the fact that Porter’s legs were bent at funny angles. A third person who had remained silent stood over the man, a pipe in hand.

“Jamie, why did you tell him to do that?” A young man with bleached blonde hair hissed.

The young woman sighed. “I just wanted to shoot him. You’re the one who wanted to taunt him.” She shook her head. “Can we just kill him, Hannie?” The man with blonde hair waved his hand, and the silent man pulled out a gun. Jisung and Changbin looked away as it was pressed against the back of Porter’s head. After a moment, a gun shot rang out, and Changbin whimpered. Jisung snapped his head up to the people in the alley, who were now staring right at him and Changbin. “Crap.”

“We have witnesses,” the blonde man muttered, eyes wide. Jisung stumbled back as the young woman began walking towards them.

“Hyungie,” Changbin whimpered, grabbing onto Jisung’s jacket out of fear.

“Please don’t kill us,” Jisung pleaded. Tears pricked his eyes. He could feel himself slipping, and he knew his scent was flowing from him. “Sungie won’t tell. Promise. Binnie’s a baby. Please don’t kill us.” The young woman’s eyes flickered over to the young man.

“They’re Littles,” the young man breathed. “Plan C, Jamie.” Jamie nodded before reaching into her coat pocket. Before either Little could react, the world went dark.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin meets the two Littles, and the two Littles meet many of the leaders of LGDJ, along with Olivia and Wonwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't update twice in one day, but I felt like I should go ahead and add this chapter in for today. Hope you all enjoy this adorableness.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Mentions of bullying

Woojin let out a heavy sigh as he stared at the two young men asleep on the bed in their guest room. The fact these two young men were brought to their home, their base of operations, was already breaking several protocols. However, he could not deny that they were both adorable. The one that looked like a squirrel unconsciously brought his thumb to his lips and began sucking on it. The scent of vanilla and chocolate was coming off strongly from the young men, telling Woojin they were Littles. Not only that, but they were unclaimed Littles with young headspaces. Woojin breathed a sigh and turned to look at Jeonghan. “So, they didn’t see anything?” Woojin questioned.

“They were looking away when we finally saw them, but we don’t know how much they heard or saw beforehand,” Jeonghan explained.

“And you decided bringing them here was the wisest course of action?” Woojin pressed.

Jeonghan sighed. “In my defense, I couldn’t get the scent of a Caregiver off of either of them.”

“Like that’s a good defense,” Lia scoffed, entering the room.

“Show some respect to your elders,” Jeonghan snapped.

Lia rolled her eyes. “We aren’t in South Korea, Jeonghan. I don’t have to call you Oppa.” She then turned her attention to Woojin. “Anyways, I finished getting info on these two.”

“Great,” Woojin breathed. He moved to sit down on a chair in the room. “Who are they?”

Lia pulled out her tablet and looked down at the screen. “The squirrel-boy is Jisung Han. He’s twenty, but he’s in his senior year of college as a music major. He’s a Little, if the scent wasn’t obvious enough, and he’s actually pretty open about it. At least, he was up until his junior year of college.” Lia glanced over at the bed before her eyes bounced right back to her tablet. “The small boy is Changbin Seo. He’s twenty-one, and in his senior year of college as a psych major. He’s also a Little, but you can only tell based off the scent. And according to some old files from his highschool, he was often caught with hormone suppressants. He was clearly trying to hide his classification from someone.”

Woojin snapped his eyes over to the boys on the bed. Jisung’s shirt had ridden up, revealing bruises. “Are they being assaulted at their school?”

“If the comments on some of Jisung’s old Instagram posts are anything to go by, I’d say yes,” Lia confirmed. Her grip visibly tightened around the tablet. “Just like Hyunjinnie.”

“How could neither of them have been claimed yet?” Woojin muttered.

“Not a clue,” Lia responded. She chuckled. “Oh, fun bit of information here. Jisung’s parents died in a car crash shortly after he finished highschool, but his dad isn’t his biological dad. That honor goes to Jae-kwan Lee.” Woojin’s eyes widened. “Don’t worry, though. His birth certificate is signed by his mom and dad, so we can guess that Jae-kwan just left them in the dust like every other girl he’s been with.”

“Scum,” Jeonghan hissed. His eyes then travelled over to the boys on the bed. “So…what do we do? We can’t kill them.”

Woojin let out a sigh, running his hands through his hair. “I think…I think we should let them stay here. We’d have to monitor their phone and internet activity anyways, but they’re unclaimed Littles who are clearly being bullied. Not only that, but the biological father of one of them is our biggest rival. Now that he’s met us, his life could be in danger.” Woojin drew in a deep breath before turning his gaze to Lia and Jeonghan. “As the leader, that’s my decision. They stay with us.”

After a brief moment of silence, there was a knock on the door. Jeonghan craned his head back. “Come in.” The door swung open, and Chuu came skipping into the room.

“Can I see the Littles?” Woojin snickered, motioning over at the bed. Chuu stared at the two before squealing. “They’re so cute! What’re their names, Woojin?”

“The one sucking his thumb is Jisung, and the other is Changbin,” Woojin clarified. Before he could continue, though, Jisung let out a small whine. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes, before snapping fully awake. His eyes locked with Woojin’s, Jisung began shaking Changbin.

“Binnie! Binnie!” Jisung hissed. Changbin whined and turned onto his other side. “Binnie! Wake up!”

“Why’re you so afraid, buddy?” Woojin inquired.

Jisung snapped his attention back to Woojin. “Please, sir, let us go. I promise that we won’t say anything to anyone about what we saw.” Changbin groaned, his thumb making its way into his mouth.

“Hyungie, Binnie sweepy,” the smaller Little whined. “Too loud.” Changbin rested his chin on Jisung’s shoulder, and his eyes fluttered open. “Hyungie, talk to Binnie.” Changbin’s eyes widened once he saw Woojin. His eyes darted over to Jeonghan, Chuu, and Lia. “We’re gonna die.”

“No, no, no, neither of you are going to die,” Woojin reassured. “I’m Woojin, and I’m the leader of Les Gens de Justice.” Jisung and Changbin let out whimpers as the scents of chocolate and vanilla filled the room. The two Littles clutched onto each other. “Now, my good friends brought you here against their better judgement.”

“I’m so sorry, little ones,” Jeonghan interrupted.

Woojin cracked a smile before continuing. “Anyways, after Lia, the girl who isn’t wearing pigtails, did some digging on both of you, I’ve decided that you two are going to stay here.”

“What?!” The Littles exclaimed.

Lia sighed. “Phrasing, Woojin.”

Chuu rushed over to the bed and knelt in front of the boys. “Jisung, Changbin, we would never, ever in a thousand years hurt a Little. All of us are Caregivers.” She released her scent for good measure, along with every other Caregiver in the room. This seemed to help the two Littles calm down some.

“Your shirt rode up while you were sleeping, and I saw the bruises,” Woojin admitted. Jisung wrapped his arms around his stomach, almost as if on instinct. “Based on the comments on your social media posts, I…I can tell your bullied. You’re also unclaimed. Please, I know that what happened tonight might have been very shocking, but I don’t want you two boys to get hurt.” Changbin and Jisung stared at Woojin with wide eyes. “Trust me when I say that I don’t want you boys to get hurt. I want to take care of you both.”

Jisung slowly removed himself from Changbin’s grip and walked over to Woojin. Despite having such a sweet face, the Little’s glare almost made Woojin shiver…almost. “Do you mean it? Cause if you don’t mean it and you make Binnie cry, then I’ll make sure you pay.” Woojin stood up and stared at Jisung for a moment, making the Little lose the fire he just had.

Woojin then wrapped the Little in a tight hug. “I know that it’s hard to believe, but I truly want to take care of both of you.” Jisung glanced back at Changbin before turning his attention back to Woojin. The Caregiver gave the Little a questioning look. “So?”

Jisung sighed. “We do need a Caregiver. Binnie doesn’t have a plushie or a paci or anyt’ing cause of his meanie grandpa.” The Caregivers in the room all felt their hearts break upon hearing that.

However, Woojin did not let that deter him. He let out an overdramatic gasp. “He doesn’t?” Changbin shook his head, making himself seem smaller. “Well, we’re going to have to fix that.”

“Mama!” Olivia squealed, running into the room. The scent of honey intertwined with rose, Chuu’s scent, joined the room. She threw herself at Chuu, who quickly lifted the girl off the ground. “Mama, Auntie Jamie said there are two new Littles.” She looked back and forth at Jisung and Changbin, her smile growing. “Hi, I’m Olivia, and I’m six.”

Jisung shyly waved at the other Little. “Jisung.” He then raised up four fingers, making Olivia gasp.

“You’re almost my age.” Olivia glanced over at Changbin, who had now stuck his thumb in his mouth. “Why’s he sucking on his thumb? Doesn’t he have a paci like other babies?”

“Binnie has a meanie grandpa,” Jisung explained, making Olivia gasp. "He can't have a paci." She then lightly tapped Chuu’s shoulder.

“Mama, put me down please,” the girl requested. Chuu giggled, letting the girl’s feet touch the ground. Olivia then sprinted out of the room. “Auntie Jamie, get the ‘mergent pacis that the babies use! The new baby doesn’t have a paci!” Chuu quickly shut the door behind her little girl to prevent the other Littles piling into the room at once.

“Speaking of pacifiers, where’s yours, Jisung?” Woojin inquired.

“My big boy bag,” Jisung mumbled. Woojin glanced up at Jeonghan, an eyebrow raised.

“I left his backpack with Jamie,” Jeonghan admitted. “I can go get it for him.”

Without warning the door swung open and Jamie, along with three more Littles, piled into the room. Jamie sighed. She had Jisung’s backpack in her left hand and a light pink pacifier in her right. “I’m sorry, Woojin, but they got excited about meeting the new Littles and kept following me.” Jisung stared at the new faces, tears swelling up in his eyes. He held them back, though.

Changbin, however, opted to burst into tears. Jisung snapped his attention over to his headspace brother before rushing over to the bed. “No cry, Binnie. No cry.” Wonwoo, Jeonghan and Joshua’s Little, crawled onto to the bed and joined the boys. He had his stuffed panda, who was named Panda, in his hands. Jisung stared at Wonwoo curiously as he moved closer to Changbin.

“Panda?” He asked, holding out the stuffed toy. Changbin sniffled, tears still streaming down his face. “Panda make teaws go ‘way.” He moved Panda forward and moved it so that the plushie kissed Changbin’s cheeks. Changbin giggled a little at the action. “I knew meanies befowe Papa and Daddy. Panda was gift.” Wonwoo set Panda down on Changbin’s lap, and the younger Little stared at it with wide eyes. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around the plushie before cuddling it against his chest. Jeonghan cooed at the action before pulling his Little into his arms.

Jamie took this as her chance to get closer to the Littles. “Hi, Binnie, I’m Jamie. I'm so sorry for what happened earlier.” She held up the pacifier in her hand. “Do you want a paci, Binnie?” Changbin stared at it, unsure of how to respond. Jisung stared at Jamie for a few seconds, almost as if he was waiting for the woman to do something wrong. However, when Jamie presented Jisung with his galaxy-print pacifier, the Little perked up immediately.

“Binnie, she okay,” Jisung stage-whispered, earning smiles from all the Caregivers. With that, Changbin opened his mouth, allowing Jamie to put in the pacifier. Jisung gently took his pacifier from Jamie, popping the pacifier into his own mouth. “T’ank you, Miss Jamie.”

“So, Jisung, Changbin, do you two have anything else we should know about?” Woojin inquired.

Jisung nodded. “Clothes, computers, phones, and lotsa other stuff.” Jisung gasped. “My squirrelie, Peanut!”

Woojin smiled, glancing over at Jamie and Chuu and giving them a nod. “Well, how about we first get you boys comfortable; then we can go get everything you two need?” Jisung glanced over at the small crowd of people in the room. Woojin did the same before nodding, understanding what the Little wanted. “Hey, guys, how about we give them some privacy while they change?”

“Jinnie stay,” Changbin demanded, earning a nod from Jisung and a shocked expression from the Caregiver. However, despite his shock, he did not question the boys’ decision. The other Caregivers and Littles slowly filed out of the room, Olivia already talking about how she was going to be their new big sister.

Woojin gently shut the door behind them all before turning to face the two boys. “So…Do you boys need diapers or anything like that?”

“Binnie needs diapies,” Jisung tattled, earning a whine from Changbin. The Little hid his face in his hands.

“Binnie, you don’t need to be ashamed,” Woojin reassured. “You’re just a little baby. You need them.” The words seemed to work on Changbin as he slowly moved his hands away from his face. “Now, how about Woojinnie gets you both comfortable, and then we can go get your stuff?” When it seemed like both boys were hesitant at the idea, Woojin smiled. “We’ll be taking a big car, so you don’t have to worry about anyone seeing you.” Both boys nodded, and Woojin would be lying if he said that his heart didn’t swell. He could already tell these boys were going to make him weak.


	4. Chapter 2 - The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Changbin meet the rest of the gang and their Littles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in theory, I'll be updating my other story today. If not, then I'll be putting out a third story that I have a lot of chapters written up for. Regardless of that, I hope you all enjoy more adorableness from the Littles.
> 
> For clarification on the Littles' ages:  
> Olivia (6-7)  
> Jisung (3-4, but typically 4)  
> Hyunjin (3)  
> Wonwoo (3)  
> Chris (2)  
> Changbin (1-2)

Jisung let out a content sigh as he woke up, his pacifier between his lips. He turned onto his left side, expecting to see his crappy alarm clock. However, he was greeted by the sight of a really nice bedside table with an equally nice lamp on it. He initially freaked out, only to remember the events of last night. The Little gave his pacifier a hesitant suck before sliding out of bed. Changbin slept in the other bed near the closet in the room. 

He was suckling on the pink pacifier Jamie had given last night and was cuddling with the stuffed panda Wonwoo had graciously loaned him. He was even wearing a pair of light purple footie pajamas. For the first time since Jisung had met Changbin, the smaller boy looked relaxed. Jisung smiled at his headspace brother before toddling over to the door and walking out of the room. The Little immediately returned to grab Peanut before exiting once again.

Jisung walked down the hallway of the house, Peanut clutched tightly in his hand. From what Jisung could remember, he was on the second floor. There were quite a few doors on this floor, and Jisung could not remember which ones led to where. All he knew was that his and Changbin’s room was at the end of the hallway, and that they were near the staircase to the third floor. 

Jisung stepped on a spot on the floor that creaked loudly, making him freeze up and shush his plushie. “Peanut, we hafta be super quiet.” He heard a small whine and spun around to see a tired Changbin standing behind him. He was rubbing at his eyes, and he held Panda by one of his small arms. Jisung’s brows furrowed slightly. “Binnie, go back to bed.”

“Stay wi’ hyungie,” Changbin muttered, stumbling over to the taller boy. He latched onto Jisung’s hand. He cast his eyes down to the ground. “Binnie need change, too.” Jisung nodded. He grabbed hold of Changbin’s hand before tugging the smaller boy to the staircase that was just a few feet away. Jisung’s attempts were once again interrupted. 

However, this time it was by a giggle. The boy snapped his head around. Jisung paused when he saw another Little following him and Changbin. He had a head of messy, borderline curly blonde hair and was cuddling a kangaroo plushie.

“Who you?” Jisung questioned, staring at the new boy.

The blonde Little giggled again before waving at Jisung. “’m Chwis, but Mommy caws me Chwissie.” Chris held up two fingers, smiling brightly. “’m this owd. Mommy says you new fwiends.”

“Mommy’s also said that little boys need to wait for Mommy in their cribs,” Jamie interjected, making Jisung spin back around to see the young woman approaching the Littles from her room, which was on the opposite end of the hallway from Jisung and Changbin’s. If the tired expression and pajamas weren’t a clear indicator, the tired, raspy voice she had made it clear she had just woken up. Chris’s face brightened upon seeing Jamie.

“Mommy!” He cheered, running towards the girl. He wrapped the clearly smaller girl in a tight hug.

“Baby, Mommy loves you, but she can’t breathe,” Jamie gasped. 

Chris pulled back, a sheepish smile on his face. “Sowwy, Mommy.” 

Jamie gave the sternest expression she could muster. “Now, Chrissie, what have I said about getting out of your crib without me?” Chris deflated, his smile dropping from his face as he began fiddling with the kangaroo. 

“Not to,” he muttered. 

Jamie nodded. “That’s right. You could get hurt, baby. Mommy doesn’t want her precious baby boy to get a boo-boo.” 

“’m sowwy, Mommy,” Chris whimpered. Jamie cooed at her Little before wrapping him in a tight hug. Jisung’s nose wrinkled at the scent of cinnamon and sugar cookies, which he guessed was the combined smell of Jamie’s scent and Chris’s scent. It reminded him of Christmas. 

Changbin tugged on Jisung’s sleeve and let out a small whine. Changbin’s chocolate smell joined in with Jamie’s and Chris’s. “Sungie.” Jisung nodded. He knew what his brother needed.

“Miss Jamie,” Jisung interjected. The Caregiver turned her attention to Jisung. “Uhm…Binnie needs a change.”

“You could’ve just woken me up,” Woojin argued, stepping out of the doorway to what Jisung could kind of see was the bathroom. Woojin was groomed and dressed for the day. “I showed you where my room was.” Jisung nodded. Whether he had meant to or not, Woojin had given the two new Littles a room right across from his room.

“Sungie knows, but…Sungie wanted to go see the house first,” Jisung explained. “Then Binnie followed Sungie ‘cause he needs his diapie changed.” Woojin nodded, stepping towards the smaller Little and lifting him off the ground. Changbin let out a small squeal at the unexpected movement.

“Come on, Binnie, let’s get you into a clean diaper,” Woojin grunted. Once he had Changbin situated in his arms, he turned his attention to Jamie. “Can you take Jisung downstairs to the dining room? I think Josh and Jeonghan are up already.”

Jamie glanced over at Chris, and a smirk formed across her lips. “Considering Chris doesn’t have his partner in crime with him, I think that you’re right.” Woojin muttered a small thanks before walking back down the hallway with Changbin in his arms. Jisung watched, trying to figure out why seeing that made him feel a little sad. The Little broke out of his thoughts when he felt a hand grasp his. Jisung looked over to see Chris was the one.

“New fwiend,” Chris stated, smiling brightly. Jisung stared at Chris for a moment longer, determining if he could trust the Little, before Chris interrupted his thoughts once again. “What pwushie’s name?”

Jisung hesitantly held up his stuffed squirrel. “This is Peanut. He’s my squirrelie.”

“Cute!” Chris squealed. The blonde held up his stuffed kangaroo. “This Kanga. She fwom Au-Austwa…” Chris pouted before looking over at Jamie. “Mommy, hewp.”

Jamie chuckled as she reached up and ruffled Chris’s hair. “Kanga is from Australia like you, Chrissie.” Chris nodded. His bright smile returned in an instant. Jamie turned her attention to Jisung, giving the Little a small smile. “Sungie, you ready to go down to breakfast?” Jisung nodded, and his grip on Chris’s hand tightening just a bit. Jamie smiled, giving the boy’s hair a quick ruffle as well, before turning around and walking off. Chris toddled after her and dragged Jisung after her.

Jisung observed with wide eyes the main floor of the house as they explored it. While he and Changbin had walked through it last night, Jisung had admittedly been way too tired to concentrate on anything other than getting his things from his apartment. Now that he was awake, though, he was taken in by the simple yet ornate design of the house. The walls were decorated in light blue wallpaper with intricate patterns on them while the floors were covered in dark brown wood. They passed by a large room sectioned off by a wall that seemed to be a living room or game room of some sorts that had a large flat-screen TV and two very comfy-looking white sectionals.

When the trio entered the dining room, a visibly tired Jeonghan sat at the closest end dining table with Wonwoo sitting on his lap. The dining table was large enough to sit sixteen people, and at the end of the table were two adult-sized highchairs. What caught Jisung’s attention the most in this room was the crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling. 

Wonwoo smiled and gasped. “Chwissie!” Jeonghan snapped his head up to see the trio and smiled.

“Morning, Jamie,” he greeted. “Good morning, little ones.”

Chris giggled. “Hi, Uncie Hannie.” Jisung did not respond, still in awe of everything he had seen in the walk from the second floor to the dining room.

“Is that a little kangaroo I hear?” Joshua called out. The Caregiver rushed out of the kitchen with a bright smile on his face. Chris smiled and ran over to Joshua, letting go of Jisung’s hand.

“Uncie Shua!” Chris cheered. He threw his arms around the taller man’s neck and pulled him in for a hug. 

Joshua chuckled, patting Chris on the back. “Good morning to you to, Chrissie.”

“An’, An’, this Sungie,” Chris stated as he rushed over to the still somewhat frightened Little. Chris pulled Jisung into a tight hug from the back.

Joshua smiled at the new Little. “Hello there. You must be…Jisung?” Jisung nodded. “Well, Jisung, I’m Joshua, but you can call me Shua if you want.”

“Okay, Mister Shua,” Jisung muttered.

Joshua cooed, running a hand through Jisung’s hair. “Aren’t you the sweetest thing?” 

A small squeal interrupted the conversation between the two. Everyone turned their attention to a very energetic Olivia, who was being followed by an equally peppy Chuu. Olivia ran over to Jisung and pulled him into a hug. “Morning, Jisungie! Do you ‘member me from last night, or were you too sleepy?”

“You're Olivia,” Jisung stated, pointing at the girl.

Olivia nodded as her big smile somehow grew. She even gave Jisung a pat on the head. “You’re so smart, Jisungie.” She looked around with wide eyes, clearly looking for something. “Where’s the baby?”

“Uncle Jinnie is changing the baby’s diaper right now,” Jamie explained. Olivia nodded, her nose wrinkling at the thought of a dirty diaper, before skipping over to Chris to give him a proper good morning too.

Joshua chuckled at the girl’s never-ending energy before turning his focus back to Jisung. “Well, Sungie, Mister Shua is making breakfast right now, and he figured you could pick what I make since you’re new. So, what do you like?”

Jisung hummed, thinking deeply. He usually didn’t eat breakfast. “Uh…Sungie don’ know.”

“Good morning, everyone,” Lia greeted, another young woman and a young man joining her. “Sungie, this is Yeji, my girlfriend, and Hyunjin, our Little.” The Little gave a small wave from his hiding spot behind Lia and Yeji.

“Hi, Hyunjinnie,” Jisung muttered, waving at the taller Little. He then turned his attention to Hyunjin’s two Caregivers. “What does Hyunjinnie eat for breakfast?”

The two women shared a look while Hyunjin seemed to perk up. “Pancakes,” Hyunjin stated. 

Jisung looked back at Joshua, smiling. “That p’ease.” 

Hyunjin’s smile grew. “Thank you, Sungie.”

“Are you sure, Sungie?” Chuu questioned.

Jisung nodded. “Sungie don’ know what’ta eat cause Sungie and Binnie don’ eat breakfast.” The Caregivers all froze at hearing that, their hearts breaking.

“No bweakie?” Chris questioned. He and the other three Littles stared at Jisung with wide eyes. 

“Mama says that breakfast is the most ‘portant meal of the day,” Olivia stated, a dead serious expression on her face. If Chuu felt a small bit of pride at her little girl remembering that motto, she did not let it show during this moment.

Jisung shook his head. “Too…” Jisung trailed off. He knew the word when he was big, but it was too big for himself in his headspace. “Eggpensith?”

“You mean expensive?” Jamie clarified. Jisung nodded.

“Well, you never have to worry about breakfast while you’re here,” Joshua reassured, coming to his senses. “Now, why don’t you little ones get seated while Shua makes breakfast?”

Olivia sprinted over to her spot at the table, which was right by the highchairs, and plopped herself down in her seat. Hyunjin sat down in the center of the left row. Lia and Yeji sat down a second later as they took up the chairs to his left and right. Chris pulled Jisung over to the table and sat down right by Jeonghan and Wonwoo. 

“Hold it, Mister,” Jamie interjected, walking over to the table. Chris stared up at Jamie with wide, pleading eyes. “Baby, you have to sit in your highchair.”

Chris let out a small whine. A pout formed on his lips. “Wanna sit wit’ Sungie and Woo.”

“Sungie can sit next to you,” Jisung offered. Jamie and Jeonghan stared at the Little, surprised by his sudden offer. “Binnie has’ta be by Sungie, though.”

Jamie smiled at the Little. “I think that can be arranged.”

When Woojin came down a few minutes later with a giggling Changbin in his arms, he was not entirely prepared to see Jisung already getting along so easily. He was playing some sort of game with Olivia that involved Kanga and Peanut on the tray of Chris’s highchair that seemed to be entertaining all of the Littles. Wonwoo’s eyes brightened at seeing Changbin and Woojin.

“Panda,” he mumbled, pointing at the stuffed panda in Changbin’s hands. Changbin stared down at Panda for a moment before holding the bear out for Wonwoo. The Little shakily stood up from Jeonghan’s lap and toddled over to Changbin. “T’ank you, Binnie.” He gently removed the plushie from Changbin’s hands and made it press a kiss against Changbin’s cheek. “Panda wikes you.” Changbin giggled at the response. However, a small pout formed on his face as Wonwoo toddled back over to his caregiver with Panda in his hands. 

“That was very nice of you, Binnie,” Woojin cooed, but the praise did not make Changbin’s pout go away. Yeji and Lia shared a look before nodding.

Yeji got up from the table and exited the dining room for a brief moment before returning with a stuffed Munchlax. “Changbin, I have something for you,” Yeji stated. She held out the plushie for the boy, who hesitantly took hold of it. “It’s a Pokémon. Do you like Pokémon, Binnie?” Changbin nodded, staring at the toy with wide eyes. When he was a young child and whenever he was in his headspace, Changbin had absolutely loved watching the show. “Well, would you like him?” Changbin nodded furiously.

“P’ease,” the Little pleaded. Jisung paused in his game and snapped his head over to his brother.

Jisung let out a happy gasp. “Binnie! Jinnie!” Jisung ran over to the two and began bouncing in place. “Binnie, everyone’s super nice! You’re gonna love ‘em!” He looked at the toy in Yeji’s hands. “Is that for Binnie?”

Yeji let out a laugh as she nodded. “It is.” She passed the toy over to Changbin, who held it close to his chest.

Jisung smiled brightly. “It’s Gyu, Binnie!”

“Who’s Gyu?” Woojin inquired. Jisung bit his lip, staring at Changbin with a sense sadness. With that way Changbin was holding the toy and the way Jisung was reacting, Woojin had an idea to Gyu’s identity. “Was Gyu Binnie’s toy when he was a kid?” 

Jisung nodded, a pout forming. “Meanie grandpa made him get rid of it when Binnie became a big boy.”

Jeonghan let out a small growl. “Can we track down his grandfather, so I kick his…bottom?” The Caregivers chuckled at the last-minute censor.

“Hannie, if you have your gun out at the table, again, please put it away,” Joshua shouted from the kitchen.

Changbin sniffled, a watery smile on his face. “Gyu.” He pressed a kiss against the toy. He then looked up at Yeji and made grabby hands at her. Yeji stepped towards the Little, who leaned forward and kissed her cheek. All of the Caregivers cooed at the action while the Littles giggled, even Hyunjin. “T’ank ‘ou.”

Joshua poked his head out of the kitchen. “Who wants to help Shua make pancakes?”

“I do, Uncle Shua!” Olivia shouted, running into the kitchen. She then rushed back into the dining room. “Sungie, wanna help us?”

Jisung looked back at Changbin, who was being put into another highchair, before nodding. “Sungie does.” Olivia grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him into the kitchen, a bright smile on her face. Woojin couldn’t help but smile. The two Littles hadn’t even been here for twenty-four hours, and they seemed to be getting along just fine.


	5. Chapter 3 - Never Insult the Littles in front of the Bosses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Jisung see just what happens when the Bosses have a meeting with a client who insults Littles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another chapter! I hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> Trigger warning: Swearing, threats of violence, actual violence (slapping), homophobic slurs

It had been a few days since Jisung and Changbin had started living with Woojin and the others, but it felt like they had always been a part of the group given how well they meshed with everyone. Jisung was practically a social butterfly once he realized he was safe; and while Changbin was far shier than his headspace brother, he still managed to get along with the other Littles quite well. However, while Woojin was very happy that the two were getting along so well, he was dreading the monthly meeting with one of their main contractors, Lynn Garcia. Woojin was honestly waiting for the man to screw up so that he could cut off all ties with the man, but for now, he had to be civil. 

When Lia received a message during morning playtime, the Caregivers all knew what was going to happen. Jamie sighed, throwing her head back over the arm of the chair. “If it’s Lynn, just kill me now. I don’t think I’ll make it through another meeting with him.” Chris let out a small whine from his spot on Jamie’s lap. The Little had dreamt a particularly nasty nightmare, which left him far clingier to his Caregiver than normal.

Lia haphazardly tossed her phone onto the couch. “Well, Jamie, you should start working on your will because Lynn’s new secretary just messaged me. We need to be over there in forty minutes.”

“Mommy no die!” Chris cried, clinging onto Jamie as tightly as possible.

Jamie cooed as she rubbed circles on the blonde’s back. “Mommy was just making a bad joke, Sweetie. She’s not really going to die.” Chris whimpered. “Don’t worry, Chrissie. Mommy’s right here.”

Jeonghan and Joshua stared sadly at Wonwoo as he helped Changbin stack another block on their little tower. “He was wanting us to play with him,” Joshua muttered. 

“Why did we agree to have all of us meet with him?” Yeji questioned, staring at Woojin with an annoyed look.

Woojin sighed. “He’s a paranoid fossil who wants to make sure we aren’t planning his downfall.”

“If we made him say a homophobic comment, then could we drop him as a client?” Jeonghan inquired.

“I honestly just might let you and Joshua make out in front of him today if it means we can drop him,” Woojin responded, staring at the Littles. While Changbin was building his block tower with Wonwoo, Jisung was playing dress-up with Olivia and Hyunjin. Olivia was helping Jisung into one of the princess dresses they had while Hyunjin dug around the dress-up bin for matching accessories. 

That was something that Woojin was beginning to notice with Jisung. Whenever the Little had the chance, he opted to wear more feminine clothes. Even his old Instagram posts that Lia and Yeji found showed the Little in pinks and soft pastel colors and even a skirt at one point. It was something Woojin could explore after today.

“Sungie, you’re so pretty!” Olivia squealed as she placed the plastic tiara on Jisung’s head.

Hyunjin nodded. “The pwettiest pwincess.” Jisung blushed and giggled.

The Caregivers all sighed. “Who’s going to keep them company in the car?” Lia asked.

Jamie gave Chris’s back a small pat. “I think Chrissie will have a meltdown if I leave him alone for longer than five minutes, so I can do it.” For emphasis, Chris’s hold on Jamie grew tighter. “See?”

Woojin nodded. “Jamie will make sure the Littles stay in the car while we all go inside then.”

“We should start getting the Littles changed,” Chuu grumbled, upset at the idea of forcing her little girl to wear big clothes.

“We’ll start getting their things together,” Lia offered. She and Yeji stood up and moved to leave the living room.

This was when Hyunjin, as well as the other Littles, noticed the Caregivers start to move off the couch. “Mama, Eomma,” Hyunjin whined. He crawled over to the two women and stared up at them with wide eyes. “No weave Hyunjinnie.”

The two flashed a nervous look over at Woojin, who motioned for them to go. “I’ll deal with him. You do what you need to.” Lia and Yeji stepped out of the room. Hyunjin’s bottom lip quivered as tears filled his eyes and a strong key lime pie scent filled the air. Woojin rushed over to the Little and pulled him into a tight hug right before Hyunjin started sobbing. “It’s okay, Hyunjinnie. It’s okay. Your mama and eomma are just getting ready for us to go visit someone.”

Wonwoo gasped, bouncing in place. “Uncie Cheolie?”

Jeonghan and Joshua shared a look before sighing and shaking their heads. Joshua slid off the couch and moved over to Wonwoo. “Honey, Mister Garcia wants to meet with us.” Wonwoo’s smile fell instantly. Hyunjin’s sobs increased at the news, and Olivia’s expression soured. Jisung and Changbin stared at their fellow Littles, extremely confused by the change in attitude.

“Mama, you said Mister Garcia wasn’t suppose’ta call for another week,” Olivia whined, her full attention on Chuu.

The Caregiver in question nodded. “I thought he wasn’t either.”

“Who’s Mister Garcia?” Jisung questioned.

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. “He’s a mean, old, ugly poopie-head that hates Littles and people like Mama and Woo’s daddies and Hyunjinnie’s mommies.”

“Olivia, was what you just said nice?” Chuu questioned.

“No, but it’s true,” Olivia responded.

Jamie chuckled, patting Chris’s bottom. “She’s got a point, Chuu.”

“Why keep him around as a client then?” Changbin questioned. Woojin turned his full attention to the smaller boy. Changbin was now out of his headspace, and Woojin could see that Jisung was almost there as well.

Jeonghan answered the question for him, though. “Back when we first started taking clients, we kept him around because we needed the money. Now, we do it to get blackmail on him and his company.”

Woojin nodded. “We’re honestly going to drop him if not today then the next time we meet him. We just need to find the right time and reason to do so.” The Caregiver let out a small sigh. “But for now, I want to keep all of you out of his line of fire.”

“Caw?” Hyunjin inquired, his tears beginning to cease.

“Of course, Hyunjinnie,” Woojin cooed. He paused when he heard a small whine from Changbin, the boy already back in his headspace. Changbin crawled over to Woojin, Gyu in his grasp, and gently tugged on Woojin’s sleeve. “Aw, is Binnie jealous?” Changbin cocked his head to side, not fully understanding what the Caregiver was saying. All he knew was that he wanted Woojin to carry him and Gyu.

Changbin shifted back to sit on his bottom and made grabby hands at the Caregiver. Woojin smiled down at the Little. “Do you want me to carry you, Binnie?” Changbin nodded. Woojin glanced at Hyunjin, who was now crawling over to Olivia, before looking back at Changbin. The Little stared up at him expectantly. Who was Woojin to deny the Little such a small request? Especially since he was going to have to force Jisung and Changbin into suits.

The task of getting the Littles into normal business attire was always an arduous one. Olivia and Wonwoo were the easiest to convince, even if they did dislike the outfits, because they didn’t want to upset their Caregivers. Woojin was blessed to see that Jisung and Changbin were similar, even if Changbin did whine a lot at having to wear the stuffy outfit over his onesie. And while Chris and Hyunjin were usually very fussy over the whole idea, they were shockingly docile today. Then again, Chris was being calm so long as he could see Jamie, and Hyunjin was still calming down from his earlier meltdown. This all meant that, by some miracle, the group was able to make it out to the awaiting car in ten minutes.

During the drive, Jisung pulled out of his headspace. “Uhm, Woojin, why… Why did all of us have to come along?” The Caregivers all turned their attention to the Little, making him freeze up. “I’m sorry. I just… Why couldn’t we all stay at home with one of the Caregivers?”

“We tried that once,” Jeonghan hummed. “Lynn wound up stiffing us on our pay for the month and threatened to turn us over to the police if all of us weren’t on the premises.”

Lia scoffed. “Like the police would actually find anything on us.”

“We have to make all the Littles change clothes on the off-chance that Lynn wants to meet with every one of us,” Jamie explained. “Usually, we get told to get out of the car by whichever asshole he has on duty if he’s wanting all of us.” The Littles who were still in their headspaces gasped. Jamie sighed. “Right, right, only Jisung pulled out.”

“One dollar in the swear jar when we get home,” Yeji determined.

Chris giggled. “Mommy in twouble.” 

Jamie cocked an eyebrow. “What’s so funny about that, little one?” She gently dug at his ribs, inciting loud giggles from the Little.

“Mr. Kim, we’re here,” the driver announced as the car slowly came to a stop. Everyone in the car sat in silence as the driver rolled down her window and conversed with a man outside of the car. The driver nodded before sighing and craning her head back to look at the group. “Mr. Garcia has requested you all go inside.”

Wonwoo, who had been sucking on his pacifier, removed it and shoved it into his pants’ pockets. Olivia lost her happy smile and reached up to remove her pigtails, letting her hair fall into her face. Hyunjin pulled himself out of his mamas’ hold on him, running a hand through his hair to fix it. Seeing all three pull out shocked Jisung. They seemed almost like completely different people. The only two who remained in their headspaces were Chris and Changbin. Jamie gave Chris’s bottom a light pat. “Sweetie, we need to go inside. Give Mommy your paci.”

Woojin gave the other Little an encouraging smile. “You too, Binnie, but just for a moment.”

Chris pouted, tears welling up in his eyes. “Chwissie no want.” Seeing how the older Little was reacting, Changbin looked back at Woojin and shook his head.

“I brought some facemasks with me, if that might help,” the driver offered, turning around to pass the items back.

“Thank you so much, Mel,” Woojin thanked. He and Jamie slipped the facemasks on over the boys’ faces in seconds before opening the car door and sliding out. Slowly, everyone else in the car hopped out.

The elevator ride up to Lynn’s office was a short, yet visibly tense one. The Littles who had pulled out were nervous and clinging to their caregivers. The Caregivers were doing everything they could to comfort the Littles without having them slip, and Woojin, Jisung, and Jamie were working to keep Changbin and Chris content and happy. The moment the group entered Lynn’s office, though, Woojin could tell something was up. Lynn was glaring at the group, but his eyes seemed to be focused on Jisung. “Good morning, Lynn,” Woojin greeted. “What made you call this meeting?”

“It’s come to my full attention that you have Littles working under you,” Lynn stated.

Woojin paused, glancing back at his fellow Caregivers. Jeonghan stepped forward. “How would you possibly know this?”

Lynn leaned back a bit in his chair. “Ever since I started working with you all, I’ve always smelt Littles whenever you all came in. Now, I just assumed that it was because you were sympathizers of those freaks.” The Littles all flinched. “However, I decided to ignore it. But then, when you told me you brought two new people into your house, I had one of my men do some digging.” Jisung gulped, already knowing what Lynn was about to say. “One of the new men you brought in is a Little.” Jisung tried willing himself to stay big. He had to stay big. The fact Yeji and Lia had managed to learn so much about him from a long-deleted account should have made him realize that it could be used against him still. “I refuse to work with a group that employs a dirty diaper-fucker!”

The Littles all froze, but Jisung was the one who started to tear up. He kept himself composed, though. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before. Woojin gently stepped forward, a smile on his face. “Lynn…while I would normally never tolerate such language in front of a Little, I do have to say thank you for finally saying that.”

Lynn raised an eyebrow. “Why, Kim?”

Woojin chuckled. “Because you finally said something so utterly disgusting and vile that I can reasonably drop you as a client.”

Lynn’s look darkened. “You wouldn’t dare. If you even think about it, then I’ll make sure everyone officer in this city!” A knife landed right by his face, making stop midsentence.

Jamie chuckled, eyeing Lia. “You finally made him shut-up.”

“Well, if he keeps talking that way, then I’ll have to do it permanently,” Lia responded. She slinked over to the man’s chair before removing the knife. “I don’t miss twice, Lynn.”

“I will call security and have you all held here while I call the police,” Lynn threatened. His eyes widened as a gun barrel pressed against his temple.

Jeonghan smirked down at the man. “And then what, Lynn? You’re the only one who knows who we are. As far as the police are concerned, we’d just be innocent models, business rivals, and Littles who you’re holding hostage.” Jeonghan placed his finger on the trigger. 

Woojin joined Jeonghan by his side, a neutral expression on his face. “Add on every single illegal thing that you’ve ever done that we have record of, and let’s just say…” A wild, almost insane grin broke out on Woojin’s face. “People would be calling on us to torture the ever-loving shit out of you if they knew half the things you did.” Lynn gulped, knowing that none of them were bluffing. Woojin shoved Lynn back into his seat. “We’re no longer working for you, Lynn. We expect fifty grand in our account by the end of the week. And if you try and skimp us on the pay or send anyone after us… Let’s just say that you’ll be wishing for us to kill you.” Woojin spun around on his heel. “Let’s head out, guys. We’re done here.”

Jeonghan and Lia rushed back over to their partners and Littles, whispering apologies and reassurances to the Littles. Jamie led Chris to the door and then, as if to spite the fearful man in the desk, removed Chris’s mask to reveal his pacifier. She flashed a glare at Lynn, daring him to say a word. As everyone trickled out of the room, Jisung and Changbin walked behind everyone. “Damn freakshows,” Lynn grumbled. Jisung grabbed Changbin’s arm and made him stop.

Every time Jisung heard those words, he normally brushed them off. However, if ever heard them directed towards another Little or Changbin, then he felt the need to do something.

Jisung glanced at Changbin and motioned for the smaller to remove the mask. The other Little complied before the two turned around to face Lynn. The older man glared at the two. “What do you two diaper-fuckers want?”

“Bad wowd,” Changbin mumbled.

Lynn growled. “Like I give a shit what two good-for-nothing Littles think. Shouldn’t you two get back to that damn faggot?” Jisung’s and Changbin’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t call Jinnie that,” Jisung ordered. The elder snickered.

“Why; are the babies going to throw a tantrum if I don’t apologize?” Lynn taunted. Changbin and Jisung glanced at each other, before nodding. They then raised their right hands and slapped the other clean across the face. 

Everything was quiet for a second before Changbin fell onto his knees and began to sob loudly. Jisung sniffled, falling into his headspace. The doors swung open, and Woojin ran into the room not a second later. “Changbin, Jisung, what’s wrong? What happened?” Lynn remained silent. Woojin scooped Changbin into his arms. His gaze immediately went to the red handprint on the boy’s cheek. He then looked at Jisung, who was clinging onto his free arm, and saw another handprint. Woojin grit his teeth and glared at the now trembling man sitting behind the desk. “What did you do to them, you bastard?!”

Lynn seemed to find his voice, stuttering out, “I-I-I… I didn’t hit them. They hit each other.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Woojin hissed. Changbin and Jisung both whimpered, their scents growing stronger. Woojin instantly calmed down and released his scent in response. “It’s okay, boys. Jinnie is sorry for yelling in front of you. How about we stop for ice cream on the way home, huh?”

Jisung sniffled, wiping at his eyes. “Can Sungie get a big cone?”

“Binnie too,” Changbin muttered.

Woojin cracked a smile and ruffled both boys’ hair. “Of course.” He glanced back at Lynn. “But first…” Woojin grabbed Lynn by the collar and practically pulled him over the desk. “If you ever touch my littles again, I will cut your dick off with a plastic knife and force you to eat it.” Woojin then let the man fall onto his desk and led Jisung over to the door, Changbin secure in his arm. Changbin looked at the now petrified man. As the door closed behind them, the Little smirked behind his pacifier and waved at the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave kudos and comments if you liked what you read. Even if you don't, thank you for reading anyways!


	6. Chapter 4 - Never Mess with a Boss's Little Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin should've known something was off. Changbin and Jisung were never home this late. Yes, sometimes they'd been late due to tutoring or tests, but not this late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm sorry, but also not. Prepare for angst, but also some fluff. And prepare for so much more next chapter.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Violence, mentions of violent beating, threats of violence

Jisung let out a small whine, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited with Jamie and Chris by the car. “He’s never this late,” Jisung muttered. "It's been an hour."

“I know, Sungie,” Jamie reassured. “You’ve said five times now, Hun.”

Jisung sighed. “I know, it’s just…Ever since you guys started bringing us to class, things have gotten better, but…Our bullies seem to have this look in their eyes.”

“No wo'y, Sungie,” Chris giggled. “Binnie be otay.”

Jisung cracked a smile. “Thank you, Chrissie.”

The small moment was interrupted by a loud cry. The three whipped their heads over in the direction of it. “That sounded like Binnie,” Jisung mumbled. Before Jamie could respond, the younger took off running towards the cry.

Jamie turned her attention back to Chris. “Stay here with Miss Mel.” The Little nodded, and Jamie ran right after Jisung, pulling her phone out to record evidence for Lia and Yeji.

Woojin glanced down at the time on his phone again as Joshua began setting the food down on the table for dinner. All of the Caregivers had agreed they were too tired to make dinner, so they ordered Chinese takeout. 

Lia sighed. “Woojin, I’m sure they’re fine,” she reassured. She quickly turned her attention from her boss to her little, who was reaching across the table for an eggroll. “No, Hyunjin, we have to wait for everyone to get here.”

Hyunjin whined. “’m hungy, Mama.”

“I know, dear, but you have to wait,” Lia responded. Hyunjin turned to look at Yeji, staring at her with big pleading eyes.

“Listen to your mama, Jinnie,” Yeji calmly ordered. Hyunjin whined again, leaning back in the seat.

Woojin checked his phone again. “Woojin, you aren’t doing yourself any favors by checking your phone that much,” Chuu argued.

“I know,” Woojin groaned. “It’s just…I have this feeling something bad happened. Like…It’s like I know they’ve been hurt, but I don’t; and them being this late isn’t helping.”

The Caregivers all shared a look. “Have you claimed Jisung and Changbin yet?” Joshua inquired.

Woojin’s cheeks turned just the slightest bit red at the question as he shook his head. While the leader had certainly thought about doing so, he’d only known the two Littles for three weeks. And while he did feel a strong connection to the boys, he wanted them to come to him first. He was not about to be a Caregiver who forced a claim on a Little who didn’t want to be. Several of the people they had been hired to deal with had often done just that. It sickened Woojin.

The leader was pulled out of his thoughts by the door to the garage opening and slamming shut. A rush of vanilla, chocolate, cinnamon, and sugar cookies filled the air. Woojin rushed to his feet, his heart racing. The sight he saw shattered his heart into a thousand pieces. 

Jamie and Jisung were carrying in a beaten and bruised Changbin, who had tears streaming down his face. Chris was sobbing loudly, running in behind them. The dining room went into an uproar. Woojin rushed over to Changbin. “What happened?”

“Who hurt Binnie?” Olivia questioned.

“Can someone get Chris and Wonwoo out of here?” Jamie requested. Lia and Yeji sprung out of their seats and directed the sobbing Little, along with Wonwoo, out of the room. Hyunjin rushed to follow after them.

“Whoever did this is going to pay,” Jeonghan hissed.

“Hannie, don’t pull your gun out at the dinner table,” Joshua ordered.

“Jinnie!” Changbin sobbed. All of the Caregivers froze. Jisung tensed up, as well. Changbin locked eyes with Woojin and reached out for him.

As if acting on instinct, Woojin got closer to Changbin, who practically launched himself into the Caregiver’s arms. Woojin rubbed slow circles on the Little’s back. “It’s okay, Binnie. I’m here…Jinnie’s here.” Changbin relaxed in Woojin’s grasp. “Binnie, can you tell Jinnie who hurt you?”

Changbin’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. “Can’t tell. I can’t tell. They’re gonna hurt Sungie and you. They’re gonna hurt you if I tell.” Tears flowed down from his eyes. “They’re gonna kill me.” 

Woojin felt his heart shatter at hearing this. He glanced over at Jisung, eyes widening when he saw the bruise forming on the Little’s face. “Sungie, did the people who hurt Binnie hurt you too?”

Jisung bit his lip. “It’s my fault.” He showed his right knuckles to Woojin. They were bruised as well. “I got in a few punches for Binnie, but I still got involved.” Jamie tapped Woojin’s shoulder, holding her phone out.

“I made sure to get all of their faces,” she muttered. She reached to press the play button, only for Woojin to stop her.

“I don’t need to see it,” Woojin stated. He gently lifted Changbin off the ground. “It’s okay, Binnie. Jinnie won’t let those bad people get away with this. Now, let’s get you all cleaned up.”

“Sungie,” Changbin sniveled. Jisung rushed over to Woojin’s side and grabbed onto the back of the elder’s shirt.

“Jamie, get that footage to Yeji and Lia; Chuu, grab the medical supplies; Joshua, get a bottle for Binnie and a sippy cup for Jisung,” Woojin ordered. He turned to Jeonghan. “Tell the others to go ahead and start dinner without us.” With that, Woojin left the dining room with Jisung and Changbin in tow.

Woojin rubbed circles on Changbin’s back. “Binnie, I know you’re scared so much, but I promise I’ll make the people who hurt you pay. They will never, ever hurt you again.”

“I was so scared,” Changbin whimpered. “I was so scared they were gonna hurt Sungie.” Woojin felt his shoulder grow wet as Changbin began to silently cry. “I thought they were gonna kill me. I don’t wanna die, Daddy.” Woojin’s eyes widened at the sudden name drop, but he remained silent.

“Binnie,” Jisung whimpered. 

“Kept cawing Binnie a fweak,” Changbin claimed, his voice choked with tears. “Said, ‘Wittwe babies bewon' in ho'pitaws!’”

“Oh, Sweetie,” Woojin cooed. He gently pushed the door to Changbin and Jisung’s room open and stepped inside. He set the Little down on the bed, and Jisung unlatched from Woojin’s shirt to sit next to his headspace brother.

“You okay, Binnie,” Jisung reassured. He began to pet Changbin’s hair. Tears pricked Jisung’s eyes at seeing his brother so broken and bruised. He glanced up at Woojin. “Daddy’ll make you better.”

Woojin cracked a small smile. He had to remain calm and collected in this situation. “How about Daddy gets you both into some nice, comfy clothes first?” Jisung perked up, and Changbin gave a small nod. Of course, the smaller Little still seemed upset. Woojin gently nudged the Little. “Binnie, can you look at me?” Changbin shook his head. “Then I’m going to make you.” 

Woojin gently placed a finger under Changbin’s chin and tilted the Little’s head so that he would look Woojin right in the eyes. “Changbin, you are one of the sweetest boys I’ve ever met, but you have been given a really bad hand in life. However, you now have me, Jamie, Chris, Chuu, Olivia, Jeonghan, Joshua, Wonwoo, Yeji, Lia, and Hyunjin; and I can promise both of you that anyone who hurts you will pay dearly. You already had Jisung, and he really cares for you.”

“Binnie’s Sungie’s brother,” Jisung chirped.

Woojin’s smiled at Jisung before turning his attention back to Changbin. “Whatever those mean old bullies said to you was wrong because you are such a sweet Little, and you should never have a single hair on your head harmed. Those boys will pay for what they did to you.”

“No killing or hurting them,” Jisung ordered, a stern expression on his face. Changbin adopted a similar expression and nodded.

Woojin chuckled. “Okay, boys, I won’t hurt or kill them.” Woojin stood up straight. “Now, comfy clothes.” The Caregiver gently removed Changbin’s clothes, holding back tears at the bruises littering the boy’s body. Someone dared to hurt his little like this. Woojin pushed the tears and thoughts deep down as he got Changbin secured into a diaper. Woojin hesitated to put the Little in footie pajamas as Chuu still needed to dress his wounds. He decided to slip an over-sized pastel green shirt on over the Little so that the majority of the bruises would be present.

Woojin then turned his attention to Jisung, who was fiddling with Peanut’s tail. “Sungie.” The younger perked up at his name and gave Woojin his full attention. “What do you want to wear?” Jisung bit his lip, not responding. “Do you want Ji… Do you want Daddy to pick for you?” Jisung nodded. He reached over to the bedside table and popped his pacifier into his mouth, doing the same for Changbin, while Woojin walked back over to the closet. Woojin looked over the clothing options before his eyes landed on something. Chuu had initially bought it for Olivia, but it had wound up being too big and too frilly for the girl’s taste. Hesitantly, Woojin grabbed the pink dress and turned around with it in hand.

Jisung stared at the dress with wide eyes before tears filled his eyes. Woojin naturally began to freak out. “Oh no, Sungie, don’t cry. Daddy’ll put it back in the closet.”

“Sungie wants to wear it,” Sungie whimpered. “Sungie thought Daddy would think Sungie’s weird.”

Woojin cooed, rushing back over to the bed and pulling Jisung into a hug. “I’d never think you’re weird for wanting to dress in pretty clothes, Sungie.” He pressed a kiss against the top of Jisung’s head. With that, he got Jisung out of the hoodie, long-sleeved shirt, and jeans he was wearing and into the pink dress. It fit Jisung like a glove. Jisung giggled and began twirling around in the dress.

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Woojin, we’ve got the stuff you asked for,” Joshua stated.

“Come on in,” Woojin responded. Jisung scrambled to sit back down on the bed by Changbin’s side. Chuu opened the door and stepped into the room, a first-aid kit in her hand. She gasped, a bright smile on her face.

“Jisung, you look so pretty in that dress!” She squealed. Joshua entered right after her, and a smile broke out across his face as well. He was holding a sippy cup, a bottle, and Gyu in his arms.

“You really do,” Joshua confirmed. Jisung’s face turned a bright red as he hid his face behind his hands.

“Gyu!” Binnie cried, holding his hands out for the toy. 

Joshua chuckled and passed the toy to Changbin. "Someone left this in the living room this morning." Joshua then handed Jisung the sippy cup, earning a shy thanks from the still blushing Little. The Caregiver set the bottle down on the bedside table before stepping out of the room. He gave Woojin a sympathetic look and a pat on the back. 

Chuu knelt down in front of the Littles. “Now, Binnie, I’m going to treat your wounds to make sure they're all nice and healthy.” She opened the first aid kit. Upon seeing the bottles of iodine and rubbing alcohol, Changbin began to tear up and whine. Woojin rushed over to the bed and pulled Changbin onto his lap.

“It’s okay, Binnie,” Woojin cooed. “Daddy and Sungie are here. It’ll sting a bit, but it’ll help your boo-boos so much.” The words, along with the stream of reassurances from Jisung and Woojin, seemed to placate the Little. 

Chuu cleaned the first cut on Changbin’s leg, making the Little cry out in pain. A wave of chocolate hit Woojin’s nose. “Shhh, it’s okay, Binnie. You’re such a good boy. It’ll be okay, baby.”

“No cry, Binnie,” Jisung reassured. “Miss Chuu’s just making you better.” Changbin melted into the touches of both his brother and his caregiver, allowing Chuu to dress his wounds without much issue. There were whimpers, but each one was met with a barrage of love and reassurance from Woojin and Jisung.

Chuu gently dabbed another cotton ball covered in iodine on Changbin’s last wound. “Alrighty, Binnie, almost done. Thank you for being such a good little patient.” She turned her attention to Jisung. “And thank you, Sungie, for being such a good big brother to Binnie.” Jisung beamed at the praise as Chuu placed on the last band-aid. Chuu packed up the items in the first aid kit before standing up and smiling down at the Little. “Thank you, Binnie, we’re all done now.”

“T’ank you,” Changbin gurgled, smiling at Chuu behind his pacifier.

“Thank you, Miss Chuu,” Jisung stated.

Chuu giggled. “It’s no problem at all.” She then turned her attention to Woojin. “Will you be alright if I head back down?” Woojin nodded. With that, Chuu exited the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. 

Woojin reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle for Changbin. He gently removed Changbin’s pacifier from the Little’s lips and pressed the bottle against them. Changbin was quick to accept the bottle and start suckling. Jisung laid his head down on Woojin’s shoulder as he began to drink his own milk. Woojin smiled fondly at the boys, sitting in a comforting silence. However, this comforting silence led to Woojin tearing up at every bruise and cut littering Changbin’s body. Unknowingly, a soft scent of wine filled the air. Jisung perked up and turned to look at Woojin. “Daddy, what wrong?” 

Woojin sighed, wiping at his eyes. “I just… Chris and Wonwoo were also attacked, a lot like Binnie was, and their caregivers were torn up about it. And seeing Binnie, and even you, so hurt… It just… I just don’t know what I would do if you two were hurt even more.” Changbin stopped suckling on his bottle, and the two Littles shared a look. 

Then, without warning, both moved to have their mouths right by Woojin’s scent glands and nipped them. A rush of wine filled the air and chocolate and vanilla joined soon after. The two Littles pulled back, leaving a stunned Woojin. “Did… Boys… You want me to be your caregiver?” The Littles nodded. There was a moment of awkward silence before Woojin leaned forward and quickly nipped both boys’ scent glands. He smiled at the boys. “I want you both to be my little boys.”

Jisung threw his arms around Woojin’s neck. “Sungie’s got a daddy!” He then brought a smiling Changbin into the hug too. “And Binnie’s Sungie’s brother!” Woojin’s smile grew.

“My boys, my cute boys.” Woojin squeezed them gently. “Daddy’s going to make sure those boys are punished for hurting you.”

“You gonna put ‘em in time out?” Jisung inquired. 

Woojin couldn’t help but chuckled at the naivety of Jisung’s question. “Of course, Jisung. Time out…” In the back of Woojin’s mind, he knew that by eight o’clock, Yeji and Lia would have the names and faces of the people who hurt his little boys. And if Woojin was being honest, he was already planning what he’d do to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	7. Chapter 5 - Never Mess with a Boss's Little Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Gens de Justice bring Changbin's attackers over for a little bit of fun. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Violence, threats of violence, swearing, mentions of paddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another update! Once again, I'm sorry for the extra slow updates, but life and school come first. Also, a little update for everyone, but....I got a little! I met them over tumblr, and we talked and they're close to me, so we can actually meet up! I couldn't stop smiling when they asked me to be their official caregiver!

Dinner had been mostly peaceful amongst the group. Everyone could smell the new combined scents from Woojin, Jisung, and Changbin, but no one dared to say a word. Although, Chuu did give Woojin a bright smile when the three had entered the dining room. And while there had been the occasional sniffle or tear from Changbin or Chris, the Caregivers were quick to placate the Littles. 

The true chaos began when eight o’clock rolled around. The Littles were playing together in the living room while a Disney movie played on the TV when Lia and Yeji entered the room, a bundle of files in Lia’s hands. She threw them down onto the table, a frown etched onto her face. “Found the bastards,” she hissed. 

A sadistic smile broke out across Chuu’s face as she began to comb through them all. “All of them have such squeaky-clean records." Her smile grew. “That video could ruin them instantly.”

“We could also bring them back here,” Jeonghan suggested, reaching for his gun again. 

However, Joshua was quick to grab his hand. “Not in front of the Littles.”

Woojin sighed. “Jisung and Changbin should be the ones to decide. They already made it very clear to me they don’t want us to kill or hurt these boys.”

“And you’re actually going to follow through with that?” Jamie questioned.

“We followed through on Wonwoo and Chris’s requests,” Woojin argued. “Besides, there are ways to make them fear for their lives without cutting them up.” After getting a silent agreement from the others, Woojin cleared his throat. “Sungie, Binnie, can you come over here, please?” The two Littles looked over at their caregiver before going over to him. Jisung sat down beside Woojin while Changbin was pulled onto the older man’s lap.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” Jisung inquired, staring at his caregiver with wide eyes.

“Well, Sungie, Auntie Lia and Yeji found the meanies who hurt Binnie, and Daddy wants to let you and Binnie decide what happens to them,” Woojin explained. “We can do whatever you want, even if you just want Daddy to call the police.” Woojin could see both Chuu and Jeonghan look disappointed at such a boring idea, but it was his little boys’ call at the end of the day.

Jisung suckled on his pacifier for a moment before pulling it out. “Sungie wants the meanies to know Daddy is tough guy.” Woojin held back his snickers on little Jisung’s way of describing his job. It was so adorable. “Sungie also wants people to know the meanies are meanies.” Woojin glanced over at Yeji and Lia, both of whom gave him a thumbs-up. 

Woojin glanced down at Changbin, who was staring at the ground. “What about you, Binnie? What do you want Daddy to do?” Changbin was silent for a moment before pointing back at Jisung. “You want us to do Sungie’s suggestion?” Changbin nodded, and Woojin glanced over at the two girls. Lia had already stepped out of the room to give Seungcheol a call.

Olivia looked over at Chuu, smiling. “Mama, are we gonna have people over tonight?”

Chuu smiled back. “Does Mama even have to tell you?” Olivia squealed happily, getting the attention of the other three Littles.

“Livia, what wong?” Chris asked.

“We’re havin’ people over tonight,” Olivia stated. 

Wonwoo’s eyes brightened, and he crawled over to Jeonghan and Joshua. He raised his arms, silently asking to be picked up. The Caregivers chuckled before Jeonghan helped the Little onto his lap. “Woo help?”

The couple shared a look, somewhat apprehensive. “I don’t know, Woo. You always get really sick whenever you help.”

Wonwoo pouted. “P’ease, p’ease, p’ease! Woo pwomise not’ta get sick! Woo wanna he’p!”

Joshua sighed, knowing that Jeonghan would more than likely give into the request. “If you promise to tell us the moment you start feeling sick, then you can help.”

Wonwoo gasped happily and began to bounce in place on Jeonghan’s lap. “T’ank you! T’ank you!”

Jeonghan gently placed his hands on Wonwoo’s face and held him still. “Woo, Appa loves you, but he’s skin and bones. You have to be careful when you bounce on him.”

Chris snuggled into Jamie’s hold. “Mommy, can Chwissie come?”

Jamie raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure, sweetie? Mommy doesn’t want her little one to get scared.” Chris nodded, giving Jamie big puppy dog eyes. Jamie chuckled and pressed a comforting kiss against his forehead. “Okay, sweetie, you can come with us into the room.”

Hyunjin teared up and silently begged to be comforted by raising his arms up, causing Yeji to rush over to the Little and wrap him in a tight hug. “No wanna go, Eomma. No wanna go.”

Yeji cooed, running a hand through her baby’s hair. “It’s okay, sweetie. You don’t have to go. You, Mama, and Eomma can stay right out here.” 

Chris glanced back at his friend before looking up at Jamie, who already knew what her little boy was about to say. “You can stay out here with Hyunjinnie if you want, sweetie.” Chris smiled and nodded, crawling over to Hyunjin and wrapping him in a hug.

Lia stepped back into the room, an annoyed look on her face. “Cheol, I know that Jihoon wanted a date night, but he can join in on fucking up four assholes who decided beating up a Little would be a fun past time…” Her annoyed expression quickly turned into an ecstatic one. “That’s my boy! You can leave Soonie with Jinnie and Chrissie while we have our fun.” Lia pulled the phone away from her ear and glanced at the other Caregivers. “I’m already planning to put money in the swear jar, so don’t worry.” 

She put her phone back against her ear and continued. “Tell your boyfriend he’s a saint for going along with this bullshit…Yeah, I’ll see you when you get here.” With that, the wait began.

It took another thirty minutes for Seungcheol, who had a tired Soonyoung in his arms and an annoyed Jihoon by his side, to come through the back door of the house while lower-level workers filed in with the attackers tied up, gagged, and blindfolded. 

Jihoon stormed over to Woojin, a glare on his face. “If it weren’t for the fact a Little was attacked, I would so pissed that you called Seungcheol in on a date night.”

Woojin chuckled. "Hello to you too, Jihoon." 

The smaller man glared for a second longer before sighing. "It's nice to see you again, Woojin." 

Changbin and Jisung whimpered, staring at the new, angry man with wide eyes. The smaller male immediately softened his expression and smiled at the two Littles.

"Jihoon, these are my littles, Jisung and Changbin," Woojin introduced.

Jihoon gave the Littles a small wave, a smile appearing on his face. “Hello there, little guys, I’m Jihoonie. The boy in Seungcheol’s arms is Soonyoung, but you can call him Soonie.”

Jisung and Changbin hesitantly waved at the two men before looking back up at Woojin. “So, boys…Do you want to join Daddy?”

Jisung pondered the question before pulling out of his headspace and smiling at Woojin. “Can I join?”

Woojin cracked a smile. “Of course, Jisung.”

Changbin glanced back at Yeji and Lia, who were staying back with Chris, Hyunjin, and the now deposited Soonyoung. Changbin pointed at the others staying outside the room, and Woojin nodded, gently taking the Little over to the group of five. With that, everyone who had requested to take part filed towards the secret room Woojin kept in the house. Flipping up a panel on the wall, a small button was revealed. 

Jisung watched as Woojin pressed the button, and a panel in the wall slid away to reveal a door. Olivia giggled loudly. “Mama, can I make these boys all pretty?!”

“It all depends on what Jay and his baby squirrel decide,” Chuu responded. 

Jisung raised an eyebrow at the nicknames and looked at Woojin questioningly. “We all have aliases for when we do these. Chuu technically goes by her alias fulltime, but the rest of us only use them when we’re doing an assignment.” Jisung nodded. “So, ready Baby Squirrel?” 

Jisung stared at the writhing forms of the men who had attacked Binnie. He cracked a smile. “I am, Woojin.”

When Jisung entered the room, he was handed a mask and a pair of gloves by Seungcheol, who was wearing them himself. It covered up his nose and mouth. “We’re going to remove their blindfolds, and we don’t want them to recognize you. We also don’t want fingerprints on them.” Jisung nodded and slid the items on without any issue. He’d have to ask about getting them in a prettier color, but he’d survive for now. He stood in the back with everyone else as Woojin approached the men, who were now tied to chairs. 

The Caregiver removed the blindfold of one of the men. Even though the mask covered his mouth, Woojin couldn't stop a sadistic smile from breaking out across his face. “Hello there, how are you doing?” The man let out a muffled shout for help, causing Woojin to purse his lips together. “Ah, you can’t speak. Well…speaking is a privilege with me.” The other men had their blindfolds removed by the other Caregivers. “Do any of you boys know why you’re here?” When Woojin only heard muffled cries for help and mercy, he sighed. “And here I thought you’d have some sense.”

Jisung stepped forward, a glare on his face. One of the men stared at him before his eyes widened. Jisung chuckled. “Even with a mask, you recognize me, don’t you? One of the…I think diaper-fuckers is the phrase people like you use?” 

Jisung walked towards the one who recognized him, glancing around the room. His eyes landed on a small switchblade sitting on a tray, and he grabbed it. He then straddled the man’s lap and held the blade up to the bully's throat. “See…People like you and your friends are why I could care less about the names you call me. You’re also the reason I hate seeing other Littles get hurt.”

“Baby Squirrel, calm down a bit,” Woojin reprimanded. Jisung looked back at Woojin, a small pout on his face.

“But I want to scare them, Jay,” Jisung whined. He turned his attention back to the man. “They hurt my baby brother.” Jisung bit his lip before getting off the man’s lap, a new idea hitting him. He looked back at Jamie. “Can you record something for me?” Jamie nodded. 

Jisung then turned his attention back to the man and grabbed the man’s gag. “If I take this off, you can only talk when I ask you a question. One wrong word, and I’ll let them do whatever they want with you.” Jisung tugged the gag out of his mouth before running over to Woojin’s side. Jamie pulled out her phone and began to record.

“What’s your name?” Jisung asked.

The man coughed. “Dylan Smith.”

“What are the names of your friends?” Jisung inquired. When the man did not respond, Jisung glanced over at Jeonghan and glanced down at his gun. Jeonghan chuckled, glad to finally be allowed to use his gun. He removed it and cocked it, pointing it right at Dylan. The young man’s eyes widened. “Can you answer the question now?”

“Lucien Roberts, Takashi Naegi, and Peter Thompson,” Dylan cried.

Jisung hummed. “Did you four attack a Little on December fifth?” Dylan nodded. “Have you previously bullied this Little relentlessly, solely for being Little?” When Dylan did not respond, Jisung growled. “Answer the question!”

“Baby,” Woojin cooed, bringing Jisung in for a tight hug. “Calm down. You won’t get anywhere by losing yourself to your anger.”

Dylan raised an eyebrow. “Is he your caregiver?” He chuckled. “Are you such a pathetic little bitch that you and your stupid friend needed to hire some people to scare us?” While his friends silently begged for him to stop, Dylan kept going. “You really are so pathetic. Honestly, what are you going to do us when this is all over? Throw a tantrum?” He scoffed. “You Littles are all so pathetic.” Wonwoo’s and Olivia’s gazes on the two men darkened. 

Jisung just glared at the man before turning his attention back to Woojin. “Do what you want with them. Just don’t kill them and make sure they’d be in a stable enough condition to get arrested for what they did to Binnie.” He glanced over at Jamie, who had just stopped filming. “Can you send that to the head of our school?”

Jamie snickered, giving Dylan a side-eye stare. “Les Gens de Justice can do anything.” The confident smirk Dylan wore immediately fell off his face.

“Wait, wait, man, I didn’t mean it,” Dylan argued, fear finally returning to his face.

Jisung tore off his mask and smirked proudly at the man begging for mercy. “Now who’s pathetic?” With that, Jisung immediately fell back into his headspace.

Woojin took notice and walked over to the Little, scooping him off his feet. Jisung squealed with delight at the contact. "Daddy, did Sungie do good?" 

Woojin nodded. "Sungie did very good. Now, what would my baby squirrel like to do to these meanies now?”

Jisung paused, tapping his chin before gasping. “Sungie thinks they be spanked.”

Woojin chuckled darkly. “That sounds like a good idea, little one.” All of the men began to protest as they were lifted off of their chairs by four of the underlings and repositioned so that their bottoms were high in the air over the heads of their chairs.

Jihoon raised an amused eyebrow and looked over at Seungcheol. “Now I’m actually glad we missed date night.”

“I knew you’d find something fun to do,” Seungcheol argued.

Joshua smirked, letting go of Wonwoo’s hand. When the Little let out a small whine, Joshua ran a hand through his baby's hair. “It’s okay, baby. Papa’s just going to give one of these men a well-deserved spanking.” Wonwoo gave a small nod, but it was clear he was pouting under his mask.

Jamie, Jihoon, Chuu, and Joshua all approached the Littles. Woojin would’ve normally joined in, but he wanted to keep the Little with him. “It’s been too long since I’ve done something like this,” Jihoon commented, grabbing hold of a rubber paddle.

“I honestly never thought I’d have to use a paddle again,” Jamie commented.

Chuu chuckled, holding a wooden one with holes drilled into in her hand. “This feels weird, but I like it.”

“You get used to it,” Joshua reassured, a calm smile on his face. Once the banter was over, the paddling began. 

The Littles looked away from the sight. Jisung hid his head in the crook of Woojin’s neck. Wonwoo and Olivia both hid behind Jeonghan as the young men cried out in pain every time the paddles made contact with their bottoms. Woojin rubbed soothing circles on the Little’s back, whispering soft words of reassurance to the Little. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. You did such a good job.”

“Daddy, Sungie no want to be here,” Jisung whimpered.

Woojin nodded, readjusting his hold on his little. “Okay, Sungie, we can go. We let your aunts and uncles deal with the meanies. Sound good?” When he felt Jisung nod, Woojin turned to exit the room.

“Hey, Jay, what should we do with them once we’re done?” Jamie inquired.

Woojin stared at the four men for a moment before smirking. “I think the college should see just how small these four can be after beating a Little.”

Jeonghan chuckled, glancing back at Wonwoo and Olivia. “Woo, Liv, how would you like to help us play dress-up with these meanies?” Olivia gasped, her eyes shining with happiness, while Wonwoo nodded furiously. Woojin let out a dark chuckle as he left the four men to their fates.

Changbin let out a happy squeal and reached up for Jisung and Woojin as the two entered the living room. “Daddy!” 

Chris gasped and ran over to Woojin. “Uncie Woojie, the meanies bein’ puni-puni…” Chris trailed off, a pout forming on his face as he tried to remember the word.

“They’re being punished, Chris,” Woojin reassured. Chris smiled and nodded.

“Daddy, can Sungie play with Soonie, Binnie, Jinnie, and Chrissie?” Jisung requested.

Woojin smiled and nodded. “Of course, Sungie.” He set the Little down and let him run off to join his friends and brother.

When twenty minutes passed, the hidden door opened once again, and everyone began to file out. “Guys!” Olivia shouted. “Come and see what Woo and I did to the meanies!” The five Littles all shared a look before toddling (or crawling in Chris and Changbin’s case) to the group. Woojin snickered, having a good idea as to why Olivia might have done to the bullies.

Sure enough, all four of the bullies were wearing the frilliest dresses that Woojin had ever seen, pacifier gags strapped into their mouths. “We have something prepared to play at the Student Union while these four wait for the police to arrive,” Seungcheol stated. “We’ll call in with the videos of them beating up a Little and confessing to the crime in the morning.” Woojin nodded, his attention primarily on his two littles. Jisung was smiling brightly, and Woojin swore he saw Changbin crack a smile under his pacifier. The Caregiver knew his boys were going to fit into the dynamics of the group’s work just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending is sort of rushed, but I have cuteness planned for the next chapter...I also might have two more people enter the picture....People who recently showed up in one of my other agere fics....I wonder if anyone will guess them.
> 
> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	8. Chapter 6 - Uninvited (But Welcomed) Guests Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Woojin saw his friends and "co-workers" sitting around the dining room table at nine at night, he knew that there was an assignment. However, he wasn't expecting his assistant to be the client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to delete the note as things have calmed down enough that I can justify not having the note about Woojin's departure in this story.

Woojin let out a small sigh as he heard Changbin’s cries from across the hallway. The poor Little had been having nightmares since his attack, thus leading to him needing to be comforted long after his bedtime. Thankfully, it was only 9:00 p.m. Woojin set his phone down on the bedside table before standing up. For a moment, he was about to apologize for getting up, but then he stopped himself. Woojin slept alone. He had slept alone for almost a year now. The Caregiver shook his head before walking out of the room.

When Woojin stepped into the room, Changbin immediately made grabby hands at him. Tears streamed down the Little’s face, and chocolate permeated through the room. “Oh, Binnie,” Woojin cooed, rushing over to Changbin’s crib. He lowered the bars before joining Changbin and pulling his baby onto his lap. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Scawy, Daddy!” Changbin sobbed, hiding his face in Woojin’s chest. A soft wine scent infused with vanilla and chocolate filled the room to calm down Changbin as Woojin continued to comfort him. Woojin held his Little and let him cry it out.

As Changbin’s cries had softened to a whimper, Woojin gave a quick glance to Jisung’s bed. It was honestly a miracle that the Little was still dead asleep after all of that, but Woojin was not about to complain. “Daddy, baba,” Changbin muttered, his voice laced with tiredness. Normally, Woojin would lightly scold the Little for manners, but he decided against it as the Little was tired and thinking too much at the moment. Woojin scooped the Little into his arms as he stood up. He then stepped out of the room, the Little secure in his arms.

When the two stepped into the dining room, Woojin was shocked to see all of the Caregivers gathered around the dining room table, dressed rather nicely. “Is everything alright, guys?”

Joshua sighed. “We got a late-night call.” Woojin raised an eyebrow. They rarely received phone calls from their public jobs (Or day jobs as Jamie had named them) this late at night, so this call was more than likely for Les Gens de Justice.

“Did we get any details?” Woojin inquired, stepping into the kitchen with Changbin.

“Only that he’s a Caregiver, he has a Little, they’re both needing protection from someone, and that might include staying here,” Lia explained.

Woojin cocked an eyebrow at that last part. He waited for a moment, hoping for some clarification, before sighing when he heard nothing. “Wait for me to finish making Binnie’s bottle before you continue.” The Caregiver, admittedly, rushed through finishing the bottle, but Changbin wasn’t complaining. He was being held and cared for by his daddy. That was all he needed. When Woojin finished making the bottle, he stepped back into the dining room and sat down, cradling Changbin in his arms.

Woojin began to feed Changbin the bottle as he glanced up at his fellow caregivers and friends. “So, why might the Caregiver in need be staying here?”

The three Caregivers at the table exchanged looks with one another before sighing. “The client is Felix,” Jeonghan stated. Woojin had to physically restrain himself from dropping Binnie and the bottle out of shock.

Felix was Woojin’s assistant. For his day job, Woojin owned an entertainment company and was the top agent at said company. Jamie, Joshua, and Jeonghan were all signed to it and had interacted with Felix quite a bit, as had their littles. And while Felix had not interacted with Yeji, Lia, Chuu, or their littles, he had still heard about them and seen enough photos to basically have met them at this point. In short, if Felix was their next client, then that meant he and his little would be treated the same way that Changbin and Jisung would when they had seen the hit being performed.

“Why is Felix coming here then?” Woojin questioned.

“We tried to convince him to meet with one of our other workers at a restaurant or someplace else, but he kept saying that he’d get caught,” Yeji confessed, a frown appearing on her face. “Even though he didn’t state it, it sounded like he’s being followed.” 

Woojin let out a sigh. “Were you planning to tell me?”

“We all just learned ourselves,” Jeonghan claimed, motioning at himself, Joshua, and Jamie. “Yeji was about to message you when you came down.” Woojin nodded, preparing to respond, when the doorbell rang. Everyone froze, except for Changbin. The Little was quietly suckling on his bottle.

Woojin let out a small sigh. “I take it we don’t intend to go by nicknames or wear masks?” When everyone remained silent, Woojin nodded. “Chuu, Lia, put on full-face masks, and don’t say a word to him. Josh, Jamie, Jeonghan, you three can stay. You’ll help me explain everything to him.” He looked across at everyone in the dining room. “Am I clear?” When his friends nodded, Woojin gave a small nod of his head. His signal to get moving. Yeji departed from the dining hall to return to her room while Chuu and Lia went to the front door. Jeonghan, Joshua, and Jamie moved so that they were standing behind Woojin’s seat.

Woojin kept an ear open as he heard the door open. “I’m so sorry for this.” Woojin felt his heart skip a beat at hearing the voice. It truly was Felix. “We just need protection. You can send us anywhere, have me do anything. Just please, please help me keep my baby away from that monster!” There was a moment of silence before Woojin heard people walking down the hallway.

When Felix entered the dining hall with Chuu and Lia by his side, a Little in his arms, Woojin made sure that he had a soft smile on his face. “Hi, Felix,” Woojin greeted.

Felix’s eyes widened, freezing in his spot at the entrance. “Woojin, Jamie, Joshua, Jeonghan? What are you doing here? Are you meeting with LGDJ too?” Woojin’s smile fell as he stared at his assistant with sad eyes. “What’s wrong, Woojin?”

Jeonghan let out a small sigh. “Felix, we’re LGDJ.” The young Caregiver stared at the four for a moment. “Felix?”

“Do whatever you want to me; just don’t hurt my Seungminnie,” Felix pleaded.

“Felix, we aren’t going to hurt you,” Jamie argued.

Felix shook her head. “No one ever gets to see LGDJ, and I’ve seen your faces and know your names.”

“You’re also a young Caregiver in need,” Woojin interjected. He gently stood up, keeping Changbin secure in his arms, and walked over to the practically shaking young man. “Felix, I promise you that we won’t harm you.” 

Felix bit his lip, glancing down at his little, before glancing at Changbin. “You got a Little?”

“Daddy! Binnie!” Jisung shouted, the sound of footsteps hitting the stairs following soon after.

Woojin chuckled. “I have two actually.” 

Jisung sprinted into the kitchen. “Daddy! Why did you leave me alone?” A pout adorned Jisung’s lips, and Felix couldn’t help but giggle at the action. Jisung turned his attention to Felix and smiled. “I’m Sungie. Who’re you?”

“Sungie, this is Felix,” Woojin introduced. “He’s Daddy’s assistant at his day job.”

Jisung nodded before smiling at the Little swaddled up and in Felix’s arms. “Who this? He’s cute.”

Felix smiled. “This is my baby boy Seungmin.”

“Sungie, baby, how about Uncle Shua gets you and Binnie back in bed?” Joshua suggested. “Felix and your daddy need to have grown-up talk.” Jisung pouted and shook his head. “Uncle Shua can read you a bedtime story.”

Jisung’s eyes brightened up. “Night-night, Mr. Lixie!” Jisung then skipped over to Woojin and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “Night-night, Daddy!” With that, Jisung skipped out of the dining room. Woojin pressed a kiss against the now practically asleep Changbin's forehead and passed him over to Joshua. 

Once his fellow Caregiver and his little were out of the room, Woojin turned his attention to Felix. “Please, Felix, take a seat.” The younger man hesitated before complying. Woojin sat back down, and Jeonghan and Jamie followed suit, sitting by his sides. “So, what made you want to contact us in the first place?”

Felix bit his lip. “My…” Felix tapered off before shaking his head. “The monster I was dating keeps turning up at our apartment. I’ve called the police so many times, but they can’t do anything since he never lays a hand on me. He…He…” Felix stopped speaking as sobs had begun to choke his voice. Tears streamed down the younger’s face.

Woojin’s heart broke, and it took everything in him not to comfort the young man before him. “Does he ever threaten to kill you?” Felix nodded. “Has he ever threatened to hurt Seungmin?” 

Felix nodded again, his sobs increasing. “I can’t keep living like this. Seungmin is all I have, and I’m all he has.” Everyone froze as Seungmin began to stir awake, whining and fussing. Felix wiped at his eyes, smudging the makeup that he was wearing, and began to coo at the Little. “It’s okay, puppy. It’s okay.” Seungmin whined again, nuzzling his head against Felix’s chest. Felix let out a small sigh, still wiping at his eyes. “Minnie, I can’t. Not now.” Seungmin let out a louder whine and began to suckle on Felix’s shirt. Tears of frustration sprung up in Felix’s eye. “Minnie, please, baby.”

“Felix,” Woojin called out. He stood up from his seat and walked over to their side of the table before kneeling down. “Felix, first off, I would never, in a thousand years, dream of harming you. Not just because you’re a Caregiver in need, but because you are the sweetest guy I’ve ever met. I’ve kept you around as my assistant all these years for a reason, but that’s also because you’re amazing at your job.” 

Felix sniffled, wiping at his eyes. “You mean it?”

Woojin chuckled. “Why would I lie?” The older Caregiver cast his gaze down to Seungmin before smiling back at Felix. “Second, all I ask after we deal with this scum is that you stay here.” 

Felix’s eyes widened. “Oh, Woojin, I couldn’t possibly –”

“I insist,” Woojin interrupted. “Just in case finding this man takes longer than expected, we want you and Seungmin to remain as safe as possible.” Felix was silent for a moment before nodding. Seungmin let out another loud whine, his hand forming a small grip on Felix’s shirt. 

Felix let out a small sigh. “Minnie, puppy, Dada can’t nurse you right now.”

“I nurse my little all the time,” Jamie confessed. “If you want to nurse Seungmin, go on ahead. Trust me when I say they won’t judge.” She leaned over the table, a teasing smile on her face. “In fact, if all the guys in this house weren’t gay as hell, I’d think they’d enjoy the view.” Felix let out a giggle before giving a content sigh. Hesitating for a moment, he pulled up his shirt, allowing Seungmin to latch onto his nipple.

“So, Felix, can we get the name of our target?” Woojin inquired.

Felix tensed up for a moment before nodding. “His name is Marcus Vincent.” The blond reached into his jeans and fished out his phone. He tapped around for a moment before showing the screen to the trio in front of him.

“We can run by your apartment to get any items you might need,” Jamie offered.

Felix shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. My lease was up already, and I went ahead and packed up everything we needed in my car.”

“In that case, we’ll get a couple of guys to bring your stuff in,” Jeonghan responded. He chuckled. “In fact, my darling boyfriend and I can give you two our room for the night.”

“Oh no, that won’t be necessary,” Felix argued. “So long as Seungminnie has a crib and I have a couch, we’ll be okay.”

“Felix, you don’t have to sleep on the couch,” Woojin insisted. He bit his lip for a moment. “Jisung and Changbin’s nursery is right across from my room. You can stay there until we get a nursery set up for Seungmin.” Felix’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to protest. However, Woojin was quick to cut the younger off. “Before you say anything, you aren’t imposing anything on me. I am letting you do this so you’re nearby your baby.”

Felix sat in thought for a moment before cracking a small smile. “Thank you, Woojin, you're the best.”

If Woojin felt his heart flutter a little, he made sure to keep in hidden. “It’s no problem, Felix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!
> 
> Finally, what do y'all think of Felix and Seungmin being added into the cast? If my newest story is an indicator of anything, how soon do you want romance between Felix and Woojin to bloom?


	9. Chapter 7 - Uninvited (But Welcomed) Guests Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Felix and Seungmin get there, Woojin and Felix realize that maybe mutual feelings are there between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long, y'all, but I've been taking a well-deserved break from writing for school and social interaction! Don't get me wrong, I love y'all and I love writing on here! I just needed to give myself some free time. However, I am now back and ready to write more than ever.

When Woojin woke up, he was not expecting to have someone lying next to him. However, that was exactly what he was faced with when he remembered that Felix, his assistant, had spent the night in his bed. Not only that, but Felix, who was still asleep, had his arm wrapped around Woojin’s waist. Woojin breathed a small prayer to whoever was listening, both thanking and cursing them for his current situation.

Woojin gently grabbed Felix’s arm and lifted it off of his waist. He then slid out of bed. Felix let out a small groan, his eyes fluttering open. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and ran a hand through his hair. Felix then paused, shutting his eyes. “Please, God, tell me I didn’t actually go to LGDJ.”

“Sorry, Felix, but you did,” Woojin responded. Felix’s eyes shot open to stare at Woojin. The older Caregiver couldn’t help but chuckle. “I don’t think you were anywhere near this shocked last night.”

“In all fairness, I was pretty certain I was going to die one way or another last night,” Felix responded.

Woojin frowned at that statement. “Did you really think I was going to kill you?”

Felix brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. “To be honest, I was more afraid of Marcus finding me than I was of you killing me.” A smile appeared on Felix’s face. “No offense, Woojin, but you’re too soft to kill anyone.” The young Aussie made his way out of the bed. “It was those two girls with the masks that I was afraid of.”

“Trust me, Felix, Chuu and Lia would never harm a Caregiver in need,” Woojin claimed. “An abusive Caregiver is a different story, but I know you’re not like that.”

Felix bowed his head, a small smile on his face. “Thank you, Woojin.” He stared down at the bed. “And thank you for letting me sleep here last night.”

“It was no issue at all,” Woojin reassured. “My room is the closest to a nursery.” A loud cry filled the air.

“Are you not going to deal with your littles?” Felix inquired, an eyebrow cocked.

Woojin shook his head. “That’s not Jisung or Changbin.” Felix nodded before pausing. 

The younger Caregiver listened to the cries for a moment before his eyes widened. “Crap, that’s Seungmin!” With that, Felix bolted out of the room. Woojin was quick to follow, knowing that Changbin at least would be woken up by the noise.

The two Caregivers entered the room to see Jisung by Seungmin’s makeshift crib, which was just a cot with bars attached to the sides. The Little was running his fingers through Seungmin’s hair and humming. Seungmin’s cries persisted, but they were noticeably quieter. Felix rushed over to the cot and joined the two Littles on it. Jisung smiled brightly at Felix. “I tried to help Minnie stop cryin’.”

Felix flashed the older Little a grateful smile. “You did a very good job…”

“Jisung,” Woojin supplied.

Felix nodded before turning his attention back to Jisung. “You did a very good job, Jisung.”

“Thank you, Mr. Lixie,” Jisung chirped. He then glanced over his shoulder at Woojin. “Did you hear that, Daddy?”

Woojin chuckled. “I did, Sungie.” He stepped over to Changbin’s crib as the boy began to stir awake. “Would you like to help me with Binnie?” Jisung nodded furiously, his smile growing. 

Felix gently lifted Seungmin into his lap, cooing at his little boy. “Did my little puppy miss me?” Seungmin stared up at Felix, eyes wide and shining from his tears. Felix cracked a smile, giving Seungmin’s diaper a quick check. “Someone needs a change, doesn’t he?” Seungmin nuzzled his head into Felix’s chest, causing the Caregiver to let out a small sigh. “Minnie, you can suckle after Papa changes you.” Felix stood up with Seungmin secure in his arms before setting him down on the ground on a changing pad that he had brought from the apartment.

Jisung, having gotten distracted by the interaction between Seungmin and Felix, stepped over to the men and knelt by Felix as the Caregiver untapped the diaper around Seungmin’s waist. “Does Minnie need a baba?” Jisung inquired.

Felix snapped out of the slight trance he was in before relaxing. “Oh, well, Sungie, Minnie sometimes would rather…suck on my chest rather than a paci.” Felix placed a clean diaper underneath Seungmin before wiping down the Little. “It’s because he’s so little and the contact is nice for him.”

Jisung’s mouth made a small “oh” shape, but his smile quickly overtook his face again. “Okay.”

“Sungie, don’t bother Mr. Lixie while he’s changing Minnie,” Woojin calmly ordered. 

“It’s fine, Woojin; he’s just curious,” Felix argued, sprinkling some powder. He then taped up the diaper and helped Seungmin back into his onesie. “There we go, Minnie. Aren’t you a clean baby?” He gave Seungmin’s belly a quick tickle.

“Pa!” Seungmin squealed, giggling. 

Jisung gasped, his smile growing. “He’s cute!” He looked over his shoulder at Woojin and Changbin, who was now in the arms of their caregiver. “Daddy, Minnie is cute like Binnie!” He gasped again, his eyes widening. “Their names rhyme too!” Jisung sprung up and skipped over Woojin. “Daddy, does this mean Minnie could be our brother?”

Woojin’s eyes widened, and Felix cast his eyes down to the ground as he stood up with Seungmin in his arms. “Uh, how about you ask later, Sungie?” Woojin inquired. Jisung pouted but nodded nonetheless. Woojin chuckled. “Now, do you want to help Daddy introduce Mr. Lixie and Minnie to everyone?” Jisung nodded, bounding out of the room with Peanut tight in his hands. “No running!”

“Sorry, Daddy!” Jisung shouted back.

The group of five made their way down to the dining room, where most of the household was already gathered. “Morning, Felix,” Jeonghan greeted, a happy Wonwoo on his lap. Chris, who was sitting in his highchair halfway asleep, perked up upon hearing the Caregiver’s name.

Felix tensed up before cracking a smile. “Good morning, Jeonghan.”

Chris gasped happily. “Uncie Wixie! Minnie!”

“Is that a little kangaroo I hear?” Felix questioned, a playful smile on his face. He quickly walked over to the highchair and tickling Chris under his chin.

The Little giggled. “Uncie Wixie, tickwes!”

Jisung skipped over to Chris’s highchair before sitting down right by it. Changbin was set down in the nearby highchair. When Woojin realized that Felix was still standing near the table awkwardly, he cleared his throat. “Uh, Felix, there’s an open seat over here.” He then motioned at the seat right by his. Felix perked up before nodding. A light blush appeared on the younger’s face, but he sat beside Woojin nonetheless. Seungmin was cradled in his arms.

When Seungmin let out a small whine, Felix gave him a small bounce. “It’s okay, Minnie. Papa will get you a bottle.”

“I can get that for you, Lix,” Woojin offered. Before Felix could protest, his boss was already out of his seat and walking towards the kitchen. The table was mostly silent, with some noise coming from the Littles.

Then Chris whined, “Mommy, hungy.”

“Okay, Chrissie, give Mommy a moment,” Jamie responded, getting out of her seat. She moved to walk towards the kitchen, but Chris let out another whine. 

“No, Mommy, wan’ milkie,” Chris protested. 

Jamie raised an eyebrow. “Chris, is that how we ask for things?” The Little shook his head, tears pricking his eyes. Jamie cooed. “Aw, baby, don’t cry.” She walked over to the highchair and gently help Chris out. She got him settled on her lap. “It’s been a while since Mama’s given you milkie, hasn’t it?” Chris nodded his head, eyes shining. Jamie lifted her pajama shirt, and Chris latched on without hesitation.

Jisung stared with wide eyes before looking back at Felix. “Mr. Lixie, can you feed Minnie milk?”

Felix’s face turned a bright red while the others snickered. “Jisung really wants to know about you, Felix,” Yeji teased. Felix cast his eyes away from the table. He turned his focus to Seungmin. The Little was starting to get fussy, wanting to be fed. 

Jisung gave Yeji a pout. “If Minnie’s gonna be my other brother, then I gotta know about Mr. Lixie.”

Felix’s face was hot from embarrassment. “Sungie, I don’t think your daddy would want that.”

Jisung gave the Caregiver a confused look. “Why not, Mr. Lixie? Minnie’s super cute.”

“Well…in order for Minnie to be your brother, I’d probably have to become your papa,” Felix explained.

Jisung pondered the thought before pouting. “Do you not want to be our papa?” Felix’s cheeks turned a bright red. Jisung’s pout turned into a bright smile while the Caregivers began to snicker. “You do want to be our papa!”

“Sungie, indoor voice,” Woojin reminded, a bottle of milk in his hand. He walked over to the table and handed the bottle to Felix. He was smiling at the younger Caregiver. “Here’s Minnie’s bottle.”

“Oh, thank you, Woojin,” Felix muttered. He gently pressed the nipple of the bottle against Seungmin’s mouth before the Little began suckling on it. 

The table fell into silence once again before Woojin asked, “So you want to be their papa?” Felix’s eyes widened as he snapped his attention over to his boss. 

“Oh, uh, I d-didn’t mean it like that,” Felix protested.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Woojin admitted, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Fucking finally!” Jamie cheered. The Littles all gasped, excluding Chris. “Sorry, dears, Auntie Jamie is just very excited.”

“Why?” Hyunjin inquired.

Jeonghan chuckled. “Well, let’s just say we’ve constantly heard about how much Uncle Woojinnie likes Felix.”

Felix’s cheeks flushed a dark red. “If I had known that, I would’ve gotten more courage to tell you how I feel sooner.”

Woojin smiled. “How about I make it up to you by taking you out sometime this week? Since you live here, it’ll be easy.” Felix chuckled at the comment, but he nodded.

“So Uncie Lixie will be our papa?” Jisung asked.

“Maybe one day, Sungie,” Woojin responded.

Jisung gasped, bouncing in place. He smiled brightly at Changbin. “Binnie, we’re gonna have a papa too!” Changbin, while not completely understanding his brother, still squealed happily and clapped his hands together. Seungmin even seemed to pick up on the excitement in the room. He smiled up at Felix and cuddled closer to him. Woojin let out a content sigh. This morning hadn’t even fully begun, and he could tell that things were going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a Tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	10. Chapter 8 - New Recruits Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin was expecting the police to show up about Changbin's attack at some point. What he wasn't expecting was to get new members out of the whole deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy, it's been a hot minute since I updated this story! A part 2 should be out soon, but I would recommend reading my other stories if you're aching for more agere stories during these times. Hope y'all enjoy this next development.

Even though they had masks on and everything, the bullies had still seen Jisung’s face. And while Woojin had the police under his thumb in a sense and most police would not believe the story of four college students who were arrested for beating up a Little, they were still obligated to investigate the claim. Basically, Woojin was expecting the police to turn up on his doorstep eventually to investigate the claims.

What he did not expect was for the police to show up at their house after almost two weeks. If Woojin was going to be honest, he had been prepared the day after they dealt with Changbin’s attackers. This meant the entire household was incredibly prepared for when the police finally did come knocking on their door. Even Felix had been informed on what to say in the event that the police interrogated him.

It was eight in the morning on a Saturday when they showed up. A young, scrawny man with fluffy brown hair and glasses and a young woman with full lips and straight black hair were standing on their front porch when Chuu opened the door. Upon seeing the female detective, Chuu’s heart fluttered a bit. However, she had to keep a straight face. “Hello, officers, is everything alright?”

“Of course, Miss, we’re just investigating a claim made by a group of men we just arrested,” the young woman responded. “I’m Detective Sooyoung.”

The young man gave a small wave. “Detective Jae.”

Chuu adopted a concerned expression, ready to put her acting skills to the test. “What seems to be the problem, detectives?”

“Well, a couple of weeks ago, we arrested four college students for attacking the Littles that live at this residence,” Jae explained.

“And during their interrogation, they all made the claim that one of the Littles had ties to Les Gens de Justice,” Sooyoung added. “At the very least, they claimed one of the Littles had attacked them as well.”

Chuu’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding. Why are you here then?”

“Well, when we received the name of the Little they were accusing, we saw in our records that the Little in question lived here, alongside the Little who had been attacked,” Jae explained. “So, in short, we need to talk to both of them.”

Chuu gave the cops an incredulous look. The best part was that it was genuine. “Are you serious? You’re listening to those awful bullies! They attacked a Little! If you have the right house, then let me just tell you both of them got hurt! Binnie just got the worst of it!”

“What’s going on out here?” Woojin questioned, joining Chuu’s side.

“The jerks who attacked Binnie are accusing Sungie and Binnie of having ties to LGDJ!” Chuu accused. Woojin’s eyes widened before he turned to glare at the officers.

“Sir, we are not accusing either of the Littles of doing anything,” Sooyoung reassured. “We are here because we want to primarily talk to the one who was attacked, Changbin Seo.”

Jae sighed. “We, unfortunately, do have to ask a couple of questions to the one the attackers accused, Jisung Han, but I can guarantee we won’t be taking any action against him.”

Woojin took a deep breath, nodding. He needed to focus on the task at hand: Fooling these cops into moving on with their lives. Although with the eyes Chuu was giving the female detective, he could tell that she would be reentering their lives a bit.

Woojin opened the door a bit more and moved aside, motioning for Chuu to do the same. “Please, come on in.” The detectives entered, reintroducing themselves to Woojin.

“Woojin,” Felix shouted from the second floor, “can I get some help up here?!”

“Just a moment, Lix!” Woojin responded. “We’ve got company!”

“Well, Binnie wants you, which is making Minnie upset, and Sungie and I can only do so much!” Felix retorted. The sounds of crying grew. “Oh, Minnie, Binnie, I’m sorry. Papa’s not mad.”

Woojin sighed, giving his attention back to the officers. “Follow me. The Littles you want to talk to are in their nursery.”

“We’re really sorry for arriving under these circumstances,” Olivia stated.

“If you were sorry, then you would be here to get Changbin’s statement and nothing else,” Woojin retorted. Jae let out a small growl, which did not go unnoticed by the mob boss. Woojin paused, spinning around to glare at the man. “Something you’d care to say, Detective Jae?”

“If it were up to either of us, those sons of bitches would’ve been sent to trial no questions asked!” Jae exclaimed, glaring right back at Woojin. The officer squared up with Woojin. “However, we didn’t get that decision! Our options were either do this or lose our jobs! I have a Little and a husband I need to take care of!”

Sooyoung grabbed hold of Jae’s arm, gently pulling him back. “Jae, calm down. You’re not doing yourself any favors by yelling at him.”

Woojin watched, a flicker of admiration for the detective flickering across his face. If the circumstances were different, he would offer the man a job. However, he had a façade to keep up. He let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, detective. Things have been stressful at my company, but that’s no excuse to take my frustrations out on a fellow Caregiver just trying to do his job.”

Jae gave a curt nod, taking deep breaths as Woojin led them the rest of the way to the nursery. He opened the door to Felix comforting a crying Seungmin and Jisung attempting to help calm Changbin. “It’s okay, Binnie,” Jisung reassured. Woojin cleared his throat, getting the attention of the two littles. 

Changbin let out a whine and made grabby hands for his caregiver. “Daddy!” Woojin rushed over to the Little and lifted him off the bed.

“Daddy’s here, Binnie,” Woojin muttered. “Daddy’s here.”

Jisung let out a small whine, eyes locked onto Jae and Sooyoung. He grabbed hold of 

Woojin’s t-shirt, attempting to hide behind his caregiver without getting off the bed. “Daddy, who’re they?” Felix snapped his head over to the doorway, his eyes widening.

Jae cracked a smile as he stepped into the room. “Hello there, little guy, I’m Detective Jae, and this is Detective Sooyoung.”

Woojin glanced down at Jisung, a sad smile on his face. “Sungie, they’re here to talk about what happened to Binnie a few weeks ago.”

The detectives both were quickly hit with the strong stench of wine, chocolate, and vanilla as Jisung teared up. “No…Daddy, I can’t tell them! The meanies will get out and come and hurt Binnie!”

Jae and Sooyoung exchanged a look before nodding. They moved further into the room. Jae shut the door before letting out a sigh. With Woojin keeping a close eye on the detectives, he watched as Sooyoung reached into her back pocket. Just when Woojin was about to go for the hidden gun he kept in the nursery, Sooyoung revealed to Caregivers and Littles that she was holding a recording device. 

“We’re going to begin the questioning now,” she stated. Before she said another word, she dropped the device on the ground. It broke upon impact. Everyone, except for Jae, stared at her with wide eyes.

Felix looked at Woojin. “Uh, Wooj, I’m extremely confused.”

Jisung sniffled, giving his attention to the detectives. “Sungie doesn’t hafta talk about meanies?”

Sooyoung gave the Little a fond smile. “You don’t have to talk about them, you little cutie.” Changbin let out a small whine. The female detective chuckled, giving him her attention. “You’re a little cutie too, bud.”

“Could you explain what’s going on?” Woojin interjected.

Jae sighed. “Woojin Kim, we know that you’re the head of LGDJ.” Woojin’s eyes widened, and the temptation to grab the gun grew. Jisung and Changbin both whimpered. “Before you do anything, we’re not going to arrest you.”

Woojin cocked an eyebrow. “Forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

“That’s fair,” Sooyoung conceded. She bowed her head. “Both of us can assure you, though, that we truly want to talk to you and the rest of your gang.”

Woojin glanced over at Felix. “What do you think?”

“I honestly still have no clue what’s going on,” Felix responded, his grip on Seungmin tightening just a bit. He glanced over at the two detectives, eyes narrowing at them. “I think you can trust them, though.” Woojin sighed, glancing down at Jisung and Changbin. He looked over at Felix and Seungmin. 

He turned his attention back to Jae and Sooyoung. “You both get five minutes to talk to us, and we’re free to kick you out at any point.”

After about ten minutes of rounding up all of the leaders, as well as the Littles for safety purposes, everyone was seated in the living room. Chuu was clearly checking out Sooyoung, but she stopped when Olivia tugged on her pajama pants. “Yes, sweetie?”

“Mama, are they going to arrest us?” Olivia asked.

“We aren’t, dear,” Sooyoung replied, a kind smile on her face. “We just want to talk.” Olivia nodded, frowning. “Could you tell me your name, dear? I’m Sooyoung, but you can call me Yves.”

Olivia cracked a smile. “I’m Olivia.” She pointed back at Chuu. “And this is my mama, Chuu!”

Jae cleared his throat, interrupting the conversation. “If everyone’s present, I think my partner and I should begin explaining ourselves.”

“That would be incredibly helpful,” Jeonghan commented.

“Hannie, gun!” Joshua hissed, smacking his boyfriend’s arm.

“We want to join you!” Sooyoung interrupted. All of the Caregivers stared at the two detectives. Sooyoung took a deep breath before sighing. “Jae and I are both Caregivers, and we’ve seen so many Littles and other Caregivers be passed over by the police.”

Jae reached into his front pocket and pulled out his phone. After tapping around for a moment, he turned it around to show the screen. On the screen was a Little with a bright and cheery expression alongside another caregiver who looked almost like him. “This is my husband Younghyun and our little Kevin. Both of them have been harassed by the police every time they come to visit me. I was planning to come here and simply interview Changbin, but the chief wanted us to investigate the claims his attackers made against Jisung…” Woojin watched as Jae clenched his teeth, and his voice came out as almost a growl. “That bastard threatened my husband’s and Little’s lives if I didn’t go through with it.”

Felix bit his lip and bowed his head in thought, which did not go unnoticed by Woojin. “Felix, is something wrong?”

“Does the police chief have gray hair, bulky build, and a five o’clock shadow?” Felix inquired, looking Jae dead in the eyes. The moment Jae gave a nod of his head, Felix snapped his head over to Woojin. “Let them in. Let them both in and give them protection.”

Woojin’s eyes widened. “Felix, you’re trusting them based on that?” Jamie questioned.

Felix nodded. “I talked to that chief before coming to you guys…He was the reason I came to you.” Tears pricked Felix’s eyes. “He told my boyfriend I was at the station. He thought I was lying.” Woojin locked eyes with each of his members. The looks he got from all of them gave him the answer he knew he needed.

Woojin turned his focus back to Jae and Sooyoung. “If either of you are lying, we will learn quickly and will do what we need to make sure whatever you learned never leaves your mouths.” He sighed. “But, if what you’re saying is true, then we’ll do what we need to get you out of there safely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	11. Chapter 9 -New Recruits Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae and Sooyoung return to discuss their options, which leads to many things being revealed and a plan being put into place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...you know how the tags once said things might escalate? They're escalating!!! Prepare for some heartbreak and some violence, folks! I will try to include some fluff in between chapters to give some light and fluffy moments, but yeah...welcome to the jungle, folks!

Shortly after their “interview,” Woojin instructed Jae and Sooyoung to return to work and give their full report and go throughout their day as normal. It was shortly after seven that the household gathered back in the living room, waiting for their guests to return.

“How are we even going to know if they were telling the truth?” Yeji questioned. She glanced over at Lia, who had her laptop sitting on her lap. “Doing a bit of research?”

“Yeah, but I can only find so much,” Lia muttered. She let out a loud groan. “Fuck!”

“Mama say no-no!” Hyunjin interjected.

Lia cooed, setting her laptop down onto the coffee table. She reached down and lifted Hyunjin off the ground. “Mama’s sorry, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin giggled, cuddling Lia as best as he could. “It otay, Mama.”

While Lia and Yeji cuddled their little boy, Felix glanced down at the laptop. He moved it into view, a small frown on his face. “Lia, what were you trying to get access to?”

“Police files,” she admitted. “I’ve been trying to get into them for a while now, but they have everything locked up tight. You have to be working for the force in order to get that sort of access.” Felix peered his eyes at the screen before reaching forward. Lia’s eyes widened. “Hey, Lix, don’t mess with that!”

Felix glanced over at Lia before biting his lip. Gently, he placed the laptop on his lap and began typing away. Seungmin let out a small whine, and Felix ran his fingers through his baby boy’s hair. “Papa’s working, baby.”

Woojin and Lia watched Felix typed furiously away at the keyboard, eyes practically glued to the screen. Throughout the next few minutes, Felix only looked away to give Seungmin head scratches.

After what felt like an eternity, Felix placed the laptop back onto the coffee table. “From what I could see, they both are not being assigned anything that would require them pulling what they pulled. I looked through everything I possibly could, and even the police department’s ‘secret’ cases at the moment, and there was nothing. They are collecting evidence on you all here and there, but Jae and Sooyoung seemed to have made the connection without the police. Then again, this could be something that the police aren’t keeping in any digital files, but that’s highly unlikely since they have literally everything else, down to the smallest public indecency charge, digitized.”

Everyone stared at Felix with wide eyes, even the Littles since they could tell that the Caregiver had just done something amazing. Lia was the first to seem to find her voice. “Felix…how…why…what?”

Felix bit his lip, eyes flickering away. After a moment of silence, the Aussie let out a sigh. “No time like the present.” Felix stood up, earning a small whine from Seungmin. “If you’ll give me a minute to grab something, I can explain what I need to.”

Woojin nodded and gave his boyfriend a small, reassuring smile. “Of course, Lix.” Felix walked out of the living room, leaving behind a whining Seungmin. Woojin was quick to lift the Little onto his lap. “Aw, Seungminnie, your papa will be back very soon. I promise.”

“Daddy, when are Mister Jae and Miss Yves coming back?” Jisung asked, a small pout on his face. “I wanna play with Mister Jae’s Little, and he said he’d bring ‘im.”

Woojin chuckled. “They should be here soon, baby.”

Just as the group heard a knock on the door, Felix walked downstairs with a manila file in hand. The Caregiver stepped over to the door and opened it. Standing with Jae and Sooyoung were the two young men from Jae’s picture. Based on that alone, he could easily tell which one was Younghyun and which one was Kevin. Even if he hadn’t, he could at least tell who the Caregiver and who was the Little based on clothing.

Felix gave the four a kind smile. “You got here just in time.” He held up the manila envelope. “I was about to talk about how I paid for college.” He moved out of the way, allowing them to enter. Younghyun seemed confused by the confession while Jae and Sooyoung were quite nonchalant. The little, Kevin, was just giggling and suckling on his pacifier.

When the five entered the living room, all of the Littles lit up. “Is this Kevin, Mister Jae?”

Younghyun glanced over at Jae, a bemused expression on his face. “You met them earlier today, and you’re already Mister Jae?”

“What can I say; I’m good with Littles,” Jae retorted.

“Dada, down p’ease,” Kevin requested, beginning to squirm around in Younghyun’s grasp. “Wanna p’ay.”

Younghyun chuckled. “Let’s first ask them if want to play.”

“Of course, we do!” Olivia argued, a small pout on her face. “We’re not meanies. If you’re staying here, then Kevin’s our new friend!”

Jisung nodded, a smile appearing on his face. “New friend!” He paused. “Does Kevin like playing dress-up?”

Kevin gasped. “Dwess-up?!” He started bouncing in Younghyun’s arms. “Wove dwess-up!” The Little looked back at Younghyun. “Dada, down, p’ease!”

“Okay, okay, Dada will let you play,” Younghyun teased, setting Kevin down on the ground. The boy was quick to crawl over to the other Littles while the two officers and Younghyun sat down. Felix sat back down beside Woojin, gently taking Seungmin back into his arms.

“Pa,” Seungmin gurgled as he curled into his caregiver’s arms.

“So…what’s the plan?” Jae questioned.

Younghyun stared at his husband with wide eyes. “You didn’t have a plan?! Are you trying to get yourself arrested?!”

“Hyun, we’ll be fine, I promise,” Jae argued. Woojin bit his tongue. The plans that the group had come up with could probably lead to things being alright, but there was no guarantee. However, that was not what either of the men needed to hear.

Sooyoung turned her focus to the gang members before her. “You do have a plan on what to do, right?”

Woojin sighed. “We’ve thought about it since you both left, and we have a few options.” He glanced at his friends and motioned for them to go.

Jamie went first. “The simplest plan we came up with is to have both of you resign in a few days, cause a small crime to happen on a different part of town so no cop cars are patrolling your places, and then remove your stuff.”

“The problem with that idea is that it could very easily lead your boss back to us,” Lia admitted. “Considering that you both just interviewed people who the police sort of suspect are associated with LGDJ, they would probably do more investigating into our group.”

The Caregivers all lost their concentration on the topic when Chris let out a loud giggle. “Kevin, pwetty!” They looked over at the Littles to see Olivia and Jisung helping Kevin put on a tutu and tiara.

Younghyun let out an awe. “Our little sunshine looks so happy, Jae!”

“He really does,” Jae affirmed, a smile gracing his features.

After a moment cooing over the Littles, the Caregivers were quick to get back to business. “So, our easiest option is more than likely our worst option?” Sooyoung questioned.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Jamie confirmed. “We did have an idea where you both fake your own deaths, but that wouldn’t have ended well for any of us.”

Jeonghan smirked. “Then we have my idea.” Joshua gave a small hit on the arm, earning an eye roll from Jeonghan. “Our idea.”

“Much better,” Joshua replied. He then pressed a kiss against Jeonghan’s lips.

The couple shared a laugh before Jeonghan continued. “We set up a raid on a part of town we know currently holds several human trafficking rings that specialize in Littles. We were planning to conduct this raid eventually, but this plan would just have us do it sooner. While our raid occurs, the police will be given a tip about LDGJ being at the raid. This will lead to most, if not all of the cops on duty, being sent out.”

Younghyun’s eyes were widened. “Why haven’t the police dealt with this?”

“Considering our boss, he’s probably funding half of them since he seems to hate Littles so much,” Jae hissed. Felix’s eyes flickered back to Lia’s laptop, and his fingers twitched, both of which did not go unnoticed by Woojin.

“Lix, is everything alright?” Woojin inquired. And just like that, everyone’s attention was back on the Aussie Caregiver. Felix looked down at the manila folder in his free hand before sighing. He threw the folder down on the coffee table.

“My ex…He was an awful man, but he might have left us alone if I gave him that,” Felix admitted. “He kept saying he wanted the file, but I couldn’t. It could end up in the wrong hands, I know it!” Everyone eyed the file carefully. Jamie was the first to act, grabbing it and flipping it open. Her eyes scanned over the contents of it, growing wide with every new line she read.

“This…This is every wanted hacker in the state,” Jamie whispered. She turned her gaze up to Felix. “This is how you were able to get that info about Jae and Sooyoung.”

“What info?” Jae questioned.

Felix bowed his head. “We wanted to make sure there were no undercover cases happening involving either of you, as well as peek in on info they have about LGDJ.”

Sooyoung nodded. “If we were in your position, we’d probably do the same.” She paused, keeping her gaze on Felix. “You mentioned when we opened the door something about paying for college.”

Felix sighed, giving a small nod. “Back in college, I needed some means of getting money. I…I didn’t have a single cent, and I didn’t want to…do anything to myself.” Felix paused to gather his thoughts, shivering. Woojin started rubbing soothing circles on the younger’s back while Seungmin removed his paci and pressed a kiss on Felix’s cheek.

After a moment, Felix continued. “I was able to get in with a group of hackers, and I soon began doing as much work as possible.” His fingers twitched again. “I went by my Korean name, Yongbok.”

Lia’s eyes widened. “You’re the reason I got into hacking and programming in the first place.” She stared at the freckled Caregiver in awe. “You were awesome! Like, you were able to take down three of Jae-kwan’s massive allies by leaking some of their most private company scandals! It was amazing!”

Felix chuckled. “I was pretty proud of that one, not going to lie.” He let out a small sigh. “The point of all of this is…I can see just why the chief of police hasn’t done anything while Jeonghan finishes talking about the plan.”

“I still can’t believe I’ve been talking to Yongbok for this long, and I never realized it,” Lia muttered, passing her laptop back over to the Caregiver. Felix gently placed Seungmin back in Woojin’s lap before locking his eyes onto the laptop.

“Anyways,” Joshua interjected, bringing the attention back to him and Jeonghan. “This is where the fun part of the plan comes in. While most of the police force is dealing with the tip about LGDJ, we sneak into the police station and find any good blackmail material we can to make the chief step down, while also replacing all leads about LGDJ with some…nuisances.”

Jeonghan chuckled. “In essence, you both get to keep working at the police station, and your shitty boss loses what’s probably his only meaning in life.”

Jae, Sooyoung, and Younghyun stared at the couple. “How long did it take you to make this plan?”

“Well, it would’ve taken me one hour if I was working alone, but I had Shua helping me; so it took about thirty minutes,” Jeonghan explained, a bright smile on his face.

“In a psychotically weird way, that is incredibly sweet,” Younghyun admitted.

The mixed scent of brownies and cherry blossoms filled the room. Seungmin whined, attempting to cuddle with Felix, while his caregiver set the laptop down on the coffee table. “That bastard,” Felix growled, his voice the lowest any of the Caregivers had ever heard. A shiver went down Woojin’s spine.

“Felix, what did you read?” Chuu asked.

“That bastard of a police chief has emails gloating about all the…the…” The scent of cherry blossoms soon overpowered the room, so much so that all of the Littles had rushed to their caregivers for comfort. “That bastard has assaulted those defenseless Littles!”

Sooyoung let out a small gasp. “What? He…He knew about those places…”

“I’d say I’m shocked, but I’m not,” Jae hissed, wrapping a protective arm around Kevin.

“That’s horrible!” Chuu cried out.

Woojin gently wrapped an arm around Felix’s shoulders. “Lix, can you try taking some deep breaths?”

“Pa,” Seungmin whimpered, crawling onto Felix’s lap.

A chuckle broke through the shouts and cries of the group. Jeonghan let out a low laugh. “Oh, this is perfect. This is absolutely beautiful!”

“Hannie, what’re you thinking?” Joshua questioned.

Wonwoo let out a small whimper, pulling out of his headspace. “Jeonghan?”

Jeonghan stood up and walked to the front of the living room, allowing him to see everyone. “Don’t you guys see? This fucker just gave us the best opportunity we could ask for!”

Joshua and Wonwoo shared a look before chuckling. “I get it now, Hannie,” Joshua reassured.

“It’s been too long since we’ve gotten to be chaotic,” Wonwoo commented, giggling right after.

“I swear, you’re adorable even when you aren’t little,” Joshua cooed.

Jamie cleared her throat, getting the trio’s attention. “Would you three care to share with the room?”

“Of course,” Jeonghan responded. A smirk made its way across his face. “Change of plans. We leave an anonymous tip about LGDJ operating a warehouse that Jae-kwan Lee runs that is on the other side of the city. The police will go right to them and raid the warehouse. Right after the raid, we leak to the public that LGDJ is responsible for the rescue of all the Littles in those awful places. We also leak all of the emails that were sent by the chief of police, along with any other members of the police force that Lia and Felix can dig up.”

“And if all goes according to plan, the chief of police will be alone at the station long enough to kill him, hide his body, and make it seem like he skipped town before he could face prosecution,” Joshua added.

Wonwoo giggled. “And best of all, we leave an open spot for either Jae or Sooyoung to take over as chief of police.”

Everyone stared at the three with varying looks of awe. It was maniacal, it was insane…It was perfect for Les Gens de Justice. And from the looks on Jae’s and Sooyoung’s faces, they were going to be a perfect fit for the group. Now it was all down to getting everything into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	12. Chapter 10 - How LGDJ Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a moment of peace leading to Jisung and Changbin's graduation, Felix has some questions. What happened to cause Woojin and the others to form LGDJ? Why would they form such a group? And someone else joins the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have needed to bring the queen into this story, and I finally did! All hail Queen Hyuna! Long may she reign! 
> 
> Also, I haven't had to do this in a while, but here we go.
> 
> Trigger warning: Violence
> 
> Edit: I very quickly realized that while I clarified back at the beginning how old Jisung and Changbin were, I never did that with the other members. Allow me to very quickly rectify this.
> 
> Younghyun, Kevin, and Jae - 26 in present-day  
> Woojin, Chris, Jamie, Jeonghan, and Joshua - 23 in present-day; 18 in the flashback  
> Wonwoo, Sooyoung (Yves), and Felix - 22 in present-day; 17 in the flashback  
> Lia, Yeji, Hyunjin, Chuu, Olivia, and Changbin - 21 in present-day; 16 in the flashback  
> Jisung and Seungmin - 20 in present-day

With the insane plan now being set in motion, this left many of the Caregivers extremely busy. Not only that, but Wonwoo and Olivia were going about in their adult headspaces. Felix was shocked to see the different dynamics the two had with their caregivers when out of their headspaces.

Olivia was, outside of her headspace, rather independent. Felix supposed it made sense given her age never dipped lower than six. She was still rather friendly with everyone and even could be confused as Chuu’s girlfriend. However, Olivia made it rather clear she was just incredibly close to Chuu.

Wonwoo, on the other hand, had a very different dynamic with Jeonghan and Joshua outside of his headspace. Wonwoo was a part of their relationship when he wasn’t little. Jeonghan and Joshua still coddled Wonwoo about the same amount that they did when he was little, but there were more romantic situations between the trio. It was rather adorable to see. However, it did raise a couple of questions for Felix.

Woojin gave a small frown as he saw the far-off expression on Felix’s face. He joined the younger on the bed before pressing a kiss on his cheek. “Is everything alright, Lix? Is this because of the late nights because we do have a couple of nights off.”

Changbin had been sent a text by his grandfather asking about the details of graduation that Saturday, he and Jisung instantly went into a panic over just about everything. As such, it was decided that the group could hold off on their plans until graduation was over at least.

“No, no, it’s not that,” Felix reassured. He gave Woojin a small smile before pecking his boyfriend’s lips. “I just never knew that Wonwoo was romantically involved with Jeonghan and Joshua, and it has me thinking about a few things. If Wonwoo’s a part of the relationship and he’s managed to be out of his headspace for a few days now, why is he often in his headspace?” He frowned, and his eyebrows furrowed. “And Chris and Wonwoo seemed to get very clingy whenever Binnie’s attack was brought up…I know I’m new to this part of your lives, but I feel out of the loop.” As soon as the fire appeared in Felix, it quickly disappeared. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, you don’t need to apologize,” Woojin reassured. He gently wrapped an arm around Felix’s shoulders and cuddled him. “You were more or less pushed right back into a life you tried hard to move away from.” He sighed. “Are you tired?”

Felix shrugged. “I had some coffee earlier, so I won’t be going to sleep anytime soon. Just wanted to get comfortable.”

Woojin nodded. “Then…no time like the present. To answer your questions, I’m going to have to go back to…” He paused for a moment before scoffing. He ran a hand through his hair. “Jesus, I’m going to have to think back to high school.”

“That far back?” Felix questioned.

“Well, the answers to your questions go back to when we were in high school,” Woojin explained. He cracked a smile. “It’s also what led to LGDJ beginning.” Intrigued and comfortable where he was sitting, Felix sat back and listened as Woojin recounted the beginnings of the group.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Woojin hated school. He truly did. He hated wearing the uniforms, being separated from most of his friends because they were in different grades, and most of all the bullies. He didn’t do anything other than present as a Caregiver in his first year of high school. He managed to avoid them on good days, eating lunch in abandoned classrooms and bathrooms. Woojin knew he wasn’t the only one. That was how he met his group of friends. Aside from them, though, he knew that there were people at school who completely suppressed their classifications. However, it was the end of the week. This meant that for two days, Woojin could ignore school.

The Caregiver was rushing through the hallways to get to the classroom he and his friends usually met on Fridays. The teacher was a Caregiver herself, and she hated the way the staff disregarded the blatant attacks on Caregivers and Littles at the school. Woojin breathed a sigh of relief upon arriving without any issues. He pushed the door open, already slinging off his backpack.

“Hey, Oppa’s alive!” Yeji cheered.

Woojin rolled his eyes as he joined everyone at the desks. He looked around, confused to not see their teacher. “Did Miss Kim already go home?”

“Miss Kim was just grabbing her precious baby boy from the daycare next door,” Hyuna announced as she entered the room, her little Hyojong following right behind her.

“Jongie!” Hyunjin gasped before rushing right over to his friend.

Hyojong giggled, wrapping Hyunjin up in a hug. “Jinnie!”

“I swear, they are just the cutest!” Jamie squealed. She pouted. “I can’t wait for Chris to get back so I can cuddle my baby.”

Hyuna gasped. “Did you officially claim Chris?” She rushed over to her student and wrapped her in a hug. “Jamie, your teacher is so happy for you!”

Jamie chuckled. “We haven’t made it official yet, but I was planning to do it tonight after dinner.”

“Ah, to be a young Caregiver finding her special little one,” Hyuna teased. She turned her focus to Jeonghan and Joshua. “Speaking of which, when are you two going to make Wonwoo your boyfriend?”

Jeonghan flushed a bright red while Joshua chuckled. “We actually asked him earlier today, Miss Kim.”

“He got all flustered and asked if we really wanted to be with an unpresented boy, and I said we’d love him either way,” Jeonghan muttered. “He was so cute!”

Woojin chuckled. “I’m honestly jealous.” He sighed. “I’ve tried and tried to find a Little, but there are just none that I can connect with.”

“Hey, Woojin, there’s no shame in that,” Jamie argued.

Lia nodded, combing her fingers through Hyunjin’s hair as he and Hyojong played together on the floor. “Unnie is right, Oppa, everyone finds their little at their own pace.”

“We just got incredibly lucky,” Yeji admitted.

“I know it’s just…” Woojin trailed off, uncertain of how to continue his thought. However, he didn’t get a chance to think of a way to do so as a faraway cry resounded through the air. “You guys heard that right?”

“That sounded like Wonwoo,” Jeonghan muttered, rushing to get out of his seat.

A loud sob that sounded an awful lot like Chris soon joined the cries. “Mommy!” Jamie was running out of the classroom before anyone could stop her, pushing right past Woojin.

“Fuck, Jamie!” Woojin shouted, running right after her. Joshua was soon out the door, followed by Jeonghan.

Hyuna bit her lip before turning to Lia and Yeji. “You two stay here with the Littles.” She sighed. “And just in case, get 119 on your phone.” Lia kept a tight hold on Hyojong as Hyuna rushed out of the classroom, wanting to follow his Mama.

Woojin watched as Jamie rounded a corner in the hallway. “Chris!” A strong scent of cinnamon filled the air as Jamie let out a loud growl. “Get away from my baby!”

“Last I checked, this was a grown-ass man, bitch!” A bully that Woojin recognized as Geonwu taunted. A cry from Chris and a thump followed right after. When Woojin rounded that corner, he was greeted by a horrible sight.

Chris was a crumpled form on the ground, another bully by the name of Choonhee kicking him repeatedly in the stomach. Geonwu had Jamie held by back her arms as she thrashed around in grasp. Wonwoo was being held against the wall by two girls, Haewon and Dasom, while Daesung held the boy by the throat.

“Let go of me, you fucking bastard!” Jamie screamed. Chris let out another cry before breaking into a bout of coughing, a bit of blood coming from his mouth. “Chrissie!” She snapped her head up to look at Choonhee. “Please stop!”

“Come on, Wonwoo,” Daesung taunted. “You gonna tell us what your classification is?”

Wonwoo let out a couch, visibly struggling to breathe. “Please, let me go…I told you I don’t know.”

“Wrong answer,” Haewon retorted, quick to knee Wonwoo in the crotch. He let out a cry of pain that quickly became choked as Daesung tightened his grip.

“With how often he hangs out with the freaks, he has to be a Little,” Choonhee commented.

Joshua let out a low growl before charging right at Daesung, tackling the Neutral onto the ground. The Caregiver started throwing punch after punch, even elbowing the two girls that had previously been pinning Wonwoo to the wall. However, when Joshua was hit on the back of the head with a textbook, he quickly found himself on the wrong end of the beating.

Woojin rushed to help Jamie out, throwing a right hook at Geonwu’s nose. The man stumbled back, allowing Jamie to get close to Choonhee. She shoved the girl away before slapping her clean across the cheek. “Don’t you ever touch my baby boy again, you cunt!”

“Joshua!” Jeonghan cried, eyes locked onto the boy as he was beaten. When he glanced over and saw Haewon and Dasom turning their ire back to Wonwoo, all Jeonghan could see was red. A baseball bat left by one of the two boy bullies made its way into his hands and then against Daesung’s back. The third-year let out a scream of pain as Jeonghan wound up to take another swing.

“Everyone, stop!” Hyuna screeched, getting everyone’s attention. The bat in Jeonghan’s hand clattered to the ground as he came to. He and Joshua, who had managed to push Daesung off, rushed over to their bleeding and sobbing boyfriend. The teacher was glaring at all of the students, although her focus was noticeably more on the bullies.

Geonwu straightened up, wiping away the blood dripping from his nose. “Miss Kim, this isn’t what it looks like! We were just walking down the hallway when these…delinquents attacked us!”

Hyuna cocked an eyebrow. “Really? Then why did I see you holding Jamie, a Caregiver, back as Choonhee kicked Chris, a Little, repeatedly in the stomach?” She turned her icy stare to Daesung, who was being helped up by Haewon and Dasom. “And why did I see you three doing some weird sort of torture on Wonwoo to try and learn his classification?”

“We were provoked?” Dasom argued, her tone sounding more like she was asking a question.

Hyuna shook her head. “You all have five minutes to clear out while I call 119 to get these Littles and Caregivers some needed medical attention. If you’re still here by the time I get off the phone, then I will personally lock you all in my classroom until the ambulances and police get here. Am I clear?” When the teacher received no response, she let out a sickening amount of her scent, a floral scent akin to perfume. “I said am I clear?!”

Daesung, Choonhee, Dasom, and Haewon scurried off as best as they could without another response. Geonwu, however, gave the entire group a cocky smirk. “Everyone’s going to know just how psycho you all are by Monday. And even if they see your little bitches all beaten up, they won’t care. They won’t do anything to help you.” As a final hit, Geonwu spat at Woojin before storming off after his friends.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie paced around the hospital waiting room. While Wonwoo and Joshua had been mostly alright, just a few bruises and cuts that needed to be patched up, Chris had to be rushed into surgery due to some internal bleeding. A strong burst of cinnamon was floating in the air as she paced, her nerves quite apparent. She was not the only one. Joshua was visibly shaken from his and Wonwoo’s beatings, a protective arm wrapped around his newly presented Little boyfriend. Jeonghan had a hold on both as best as he could, pressing reassuring kisses on both of their foreheads.

Hyunjin and Hyojong had not stopped crying since seeing the states their friends were in, both of them clinging to their caregivers for dear life. While Woojin and Jamie were physically the most well off from those involved in the fight, it didn’t stop the gears fueled by anger and anxiety running through their heads.

The agreed-upon silence was broken by Jamie. “I don’t want them to get away with this.”

“Neither do I,” Jeonghan hissed. “They’ve hurt us before, but nothing we couldn’t patch up ourselves. They’ve never sent one of us to the emergency room, though.”

“What can we do?” Joshua asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “It’s going to be our word against theirs.”

“I can give testimony against them,” Hyuna argued.

Yeji sighed. “No offense, Miss Kim, but Joshua oppa has a point. The police will see you’re a Caregiver, and that’ll make them doubt your testimony.” Lia perked up, letting out a small gasped. Yeji turned her focus to her girlfriend. “What’s wrong, hun?”

“There are security cameras in that hallway!” Lia cheered, keeping her voice low.

Jamie shook her head, her eyes narrowing. “The school would have to be given a warrant before they turn over that footage. The principal is so anti-Little that it hurts.” She growled. “I don’t want those bastards to just get slaps on the wrist! I want them to pay!”

“We can help with that,” a cheery female voice chirped. Everyone snapped their attention over the source of the voice. Two first-year girls stood before them. One of them had black hair pulled into two French braids while the other had wavy brunette hair and blunt bangs.

Yeji cocked an eyebrow. “Hyejoo, Jiwoo, what are you two doing here? Did you follow us?”

“First off, since we’re about to help you all, we’d prefer Olivia and Chuu,” Chuu stated, motioning at the girl with pigtails. “Second, we did follow you.”

“That’s not creepy at all,” Jamie commented.

Chuu rolled her eyes, reaching into her school bag and fishing out her phone. Olivia cracked a giant smile. “Mama, are we gonna make those meanies pay?”

“You know it, sweetie!” Chuu responded, a smile briefly crossing her features before a frown quickly took back over as she scrolled through her phone. After a moment, she turned the phone around to show a video.

“Is that…the attack?” Joshua questioned.

Chuu nodded, her frown deepening. She immediately bowed. “I’m so sorry! I wanted to do something, but I knew that Olivia and I would get attacked if we did and I have to protect my little girl! I know me recording the attack doesn’t make up for me not stepping in, but please use it however you see fit!”

Jamie, Jeonghan, and Joshua all shared a look before sighing. Jeonghan turned his focus back to Chuu and Olivia. “The fact you took the risk to record the attack when you could’ve been jumped from behind is enough of an apology for us,” Jeonghan reassured.

Woojin sighed. “Jamie…you said you wanted to make them pay, right?”

A wide smirk spread across Jamie’s face. “Are the gears in your head turning?”

“Lia, how hard would it be for you to make a frenzy come up over this?” Woojin inquired, turning his attention to the younger girl.

Lia cocked an eyebrow. “If we’re thinking on the same wavelength, Oppa, then I should.”

“Could someone tell your poor teacher who isn’t on the same wavelength as you all?” Hyuna interjected, giving Hyojong a small pat on his back.

The teacher almost stumbled back at the wicked grin that formed on Woojin’s face. “If Lia posts the video on a couple burner accounts on YouTube and Instagram, then more burner accounts made by the rest of us can start kicking up a fuss about it. With an email account that the school isn’t aware of, Lia emails a news network or two, who are bound to pick up the story after seeing the frenzy that’s already being kicked up.”

“There are quite a few news outlets run by Caregivers,” Joshua reminded.

“The meanies get in twouble?” Wonwoo asked, his voice quiet. Everyone turned their attention over to the newly presented Little.

Jeonghan pressed a kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead. “Woo, sweetie, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Either this or they get away with it,” Wonwoo argued. A frown appeared on his face. “More get hurt if they don’t get stopped.”

Jamie sighed. “We should talk to Chris too if we’re going to do this.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“I want to do it,” Chris admitted. He fought back the groan of pain just saying the sentence caused him.

Jamie cradled him as best as she could and cuddled him. “Don’t strain yourself, sweetie. I’ve got you.”

Chris sighed. “I just…Woo is right. The police won’t do anything unless an outcry occurs, and the school sure as hell won’t.” He whimpered as his headspace took back over. “Mommy could’ve been huwt.”

Woojin gave a small nod, a reassuring smile forming on his face. “Then we’ll make certain that these bullies pay.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Felix stared at Woojin with wide eyes. “Holy shit, Woojin…that’s awful!” He shook his head. Cherry blossoms and brownies filled the air as tears sprung up in Felix's eyes. “How…How could high school students do that? How could your school allow that to happen?”

Woojin sighed, pulling Felix in for a cuddle. “I know, Lix. I wonder the same thing often, and I still don’t know.”

Felix looked up Woojin, a frown on his face. “Well, what happened after you set your plan into motion?”

“Well…” Woojin paused for a moment to rack his brain. “It didn’t take long for a couple of news outlets to pick up the story even before Lia sent anything to them.” He sighed. “Jamie, Chris, Jeonghan, Joshua, and Wonwoo all got interviewed by the news. From there, an investigation was launched and many staff at our school got fired.” The mob boss let out a bark of laughter. “Every one of those bastards that attacked Chris and Wonwoo was arrested and thrown in jail.”

Felix hummed. “They got what they deserved.” Everything was silent between the two men before another question popped into Felix’s head. “You mentioned your teacher and her little. Where are they?”

Woojin chuckled. “They joined us when we moved to the US actually.” The elder paused when his phone started ringing. He glanced down at it before smirking. “Speak of the devil…” He pressed accept and held the phone up to his ear. “Hey, Miss Kim, how’s Hyojong?”

“ _Woojin Kim! Why did I have to learn from Jeonghan of all people that you now have two little cutie pies?!_ ” Hyuna screeched, causing Woojin to pull the phone back from his ear. “ _Also, what have I said about calling me that? I’m no longer your teacher. Call me by name for the love of God!_ ”

Woojin rolled his eyes, fighting back a snicker. “I’m sorry, Hyuna.”

Hyuna let out a small giggle. “ _All is forgiven. Anyways, I got a call from Hannie because he told me about y’all’s little plan to take out that son of a bitch running the police…He also told me your babies have a graduation coming up._ ” Woojin could practically feel Hyuna smile through the phone. “ _I think Hyojong and I are going to have to pay y’all a visit._ ” A giant smile broke out across Woojin’s face. The best kind of chaos was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


End file.
